Pokemon: Adventure Chronicles
by Jack Davis
Summary: During the manga stories, the Pokedex Holders have finally completed their adventures and grew up, but the adventure is not over. Take a journey into the living Manga Book world.
1. Prolouge, Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ever since Team Rocket disbanded after twenty years, the Pokédex Holders can finally relax and their time off. Pidgeys fly all over the region looking for food, wild Pokémon roam the lands for freedom, and legendary Pokémon are at peace. It may have been peace once against, but there is no telling when Team Rocket and other criminals will strike again.

Over at the big tree, sleeping underneath is a yellow mouse with pointy ears, a lightning shape tail, red cheeks, and brown stripes on its back. And next to the yellow mouse is his owner, a boy with brown spiky hair, a blue shirt, orange jacket, long red sharp pants, and green shoes.

The boy is dreaming, a dream he doesn't like. He dreams in a battle arena with two Pokémon and two trainers. The first trainer has a green large frog like with a big flower on its back and red eyes.

The second figure on the side across the boy is another boy but with blue spiky hair, black clothes, and a serious look. He has a big orange lizard like dragon with dragon wings, sharp claws, and dragon ears.

"This…is it." He spoke. "This is where we get to end our battle here. Our journey through the Kanto region is child's play. Now is the time to see who is the real trainer." They get their Pokémon to charge up their energy: one side fire and one side energy light. The boy shouts, "Jack De Grove Ketchum!"

"John Oak!" The other boy shouts.

They command their Pokémon to unleash the attack, and then both Pokémon released the attacks at each other, causing both energies to mix in. It started to explode.

The boy wakes up from his dream and looks around. He only sees complete sunshine with a lot of trees. The boy yawns and lies back down thinking. He sighs and said, "What a dream." Half asleep, the boy rubs his eyes and gets. Then the boy looks at his left side and sees his yellow mouse asleep. He smiles and rubs it, "Hey, Pikachu. Let's go."

"Pi?" Ask Pikachu waking up.

"We're going to do some training. And then meet up with Dad at Mt. Silver." The boy spoke. The yellow mouse stretches and yawns. As for the boy, he gets up and stretches his arms. "Good to stretch. But first, lunch. I sure home mom is making my favorite."

"Pikachu." Said Pikachu. It climbs up on the boy's right shoulder.

The boy takes his wooden sword and head off into the forest.

The boy and his Pikachu reached to an open circle. They look and find a training spot with three woods logs, one rope attached to a branch, a wooden log with marks, and a wooden log hanging on a branch.

"You wanna a piece of me?" Ask the boy, looking at the wooden logs. "Come and get some!" He pulls out his wooden toy sword. Pikachu gets down and gets in position with its owner. "Okay, Pikachu simple basic attacks, and then use Thunderbolt."

Jack and Pikachu begin practicing their moves together. Anytime Jack swings with his toy two, Pikachu attacks with his tail like a sword; and Jack raises his sword and point, Pikachu uses Thunderbolt.

"Good." Said Jack. "Now for a three way combo." Jack swings his sword and Pikachu swings his tail three times hitting the wooden log. Next, Jack jumps and Pikachu jumps. They swipe down slicing the log in two.

"Pi, Pikachu." Pikachu cheers.

"Don't stop! If the enemy attacks, we have to defend ourselves!" Jack calls. "Let's practice dodge and block." Jack raises his sword in front of him, and Pikachu covers. Next Jack and Pikachu dodge roll left and right. "Oh yeah. No one is going to stop us!"

"Big Brother!" A small child's voice called. "Help!"

"Huh?" Ask Jack, turning around. He sees a small girl with long yellow ponytail, wearing a long white dress, blue eyes, and a cute face. "Hey, sis, what's up?"

"It's the kids. They're trying to capture Nidorino." She said.

"What?" Ask Jack, surprised. "Lead the way!"

She takes her brother's hand and said, "This way!"

Jack looks at Pikachu and said, "Pikachu!" Pikachu gets on his owner's right shoulder, and Jack's sister takes Jack and Pikachu back to town.

Around the town in the center circle, a few kids are trying to capture a purple like Pokémon with a horn and purple shaped bunny ears. One kid throws the Poké ball at the Pokémon, but nothing happened.

"Darn!" One child said, "It bounced off again!"

"My turn next!"

"You sure you can handle it?"

"Be quiet." Said the girl. She looks at the Pokémon and said, "Here goes." "I'm going to catch this thing and make it my pet." The ball flies through and hits the odd Pokémon, but it bounced off. It shuns. The little girl becomes surprised and asks, "…It bounced off again?"

Jack and his little sister arrive at the scene seeing for the first time of kids trying to catch a Pokémon but couldn't.

Jack asks, "Again?"

"Again, big brother." Said Jack's little sister.

"Sofia, when are they going to learn to stop?" Ask Jack.

Sofia explains, "They won't. It's their first time trying to capture a wild Pokémon, but it's no good."

"Okay." Said Jack, understanding the situation. "I'll take care of the problem." He walks to the kids and laughs. He spoke, "That's no way to catch a Pokémon." The kids caught Jack's attention and turn around. "If you want to capture a Pokémon," he raises his finger, and points at Nidorino, "You got to weaken it first."

"You know about Pokémon?" Ask the boy with a straw hat.

"Of course I do." Jack replies.

"Show us?" Ask the boy.

"No problem. Watch the expert." Jack pulls out his a trading card, and tosses it in front of him. "Golduck! I summon you!" The Poké ball from Jack's belt opens up, and reveals a humanoid

A blue humanoid duck like with its yellow bill, a ruby gem on its forehead, a crown shape head, and web hands and feet appears from its Poké ball.

"Golduck!" The Pokémon spoke. The kids are amazed.

"Golduck is a good choice against Nidorino." Jack explains, "During a battle, you need to have a Pokémon pick a good shot against its opponent. Nidorino is ground, and Golduck is water. This makes this battle easier." He raises his toy sword, and points, "Golduck! Ice Beam!"

Golduck charges up a light blue energy, and blast an ice beam at Nidorino. Nidorino jumps back avoiding the attacks.

Jack is surprised. "Huh? Hey! Hold still!"

"Are you sure you're a trainer?"

"He can do it." Said Sofia.

"It's okay. He won't get far." Said Jack. He looks at Nidorino. "Smart guy, huh? I'll show you." He commands, "Golduck! Get ready for a counter attack!"

"Golduck!" Golduck spoke.

Nidorino charges at Golduck. Jack raises his toy sword like a shield, and then Golduck guards itself by whacking Nidorino's horn up. Nidorino is opened.

"Now!" Jack calls. Golduck releases an Ice Beam, and Nidorino is hit. It wobbles around in pain.

"It looks dizzy." Said the girl.

"Just weaken the Pokémon, and then…" Jack calls, winding up his Poké ball.

But before Jack could even get a chance to capture a Pokémon, a voice calls, "Jack De Grove Ketchum!"

"Yipe!" Jack shrieks. He accidentally tosses the Poké ball, but the ball goes over the Pokémon and out of town. Nidorino escapes. Jack looks stunned and shocked. "I missed?" He turns angry and asks, "Okay, who's the wise guy that…" Jack sees a woman with long ponytail hair, blue eyes, wearing a yellow vest, white shirt, long black pants, and a yellow dress. He freezes in fear.

"What are you doing?" Ask the woman.

"Uh…teaching the children how to capture, uh, a, uh, Pokémon?" Ask Jack.

"Where's your sister, Jack?" She asks.

"Here I am." Said a small child. "Sorry, mommy. Jack was teaching us how to make Pokémon."

"Sofia." Said the mother, kneeing down to her daughter, "Where were you?"

Sofia said, "Well, I was just playing with my friends."

"Are you, Yellow?" Ask the girl, curiously.

"Kids, go back home. We'll talk about this later, okay?" Ask Yellow.

The kids said, "Okay." They go home.

"Let's go home, you two." Said Yellow.

Yellow takes her children back home. Her daughter is next to her mother while Jack is walking with his Pokémon upset of not giving a demonstration.

"Jack, of all the places, why do you have to run off just like your father?" Ask Yellow. "I told you to do one thing to keep your sister out of trouble, but instead you decided to run off not taking your responsibilities seriously." Jack is trying to ignore his mom's orders but couldn't get that odd dream out of his head. "Are you paying attention, Jack?"

Jack now get his mom's attention and said, "Uh, sure."

"Jack, I mean it." Said Yellow. She stops and turns at Jack. Jack and Pikachu stop and look at Jack's mother. "If you can't learn responsibility, then you are not allowed to go anywhere else ever again."

"What? But mom…" Jack said.

"No buts! Do you understand?"

Jack can't say no to this, so he looks down and said, "Yes, mom."

"Good." Said Yellow.

"Mommy, wait." Said Sofia.

"Yes, Sofia?" Ask Yellow, tending to her daughter.

Sofia said, "I was the one that went off on my own."

"What?" Ask Yellow, surprised. "Why? It's your older brother's job to watch you."

"I'm sorry, mommy." Said Sofia.

Yellow felt bad and said, "As long as you are safe, I won't blame you." She looks at Jack, "But Jack, I'll let this one slide." Jack and Pikachu are surprised to hear this. They're off the hook. "But remember, it's your responsibility to watch over her while I'm gone, okay?"

"Oh, sure mom." Said Jack, agreeing. "Won't happen again."

"Good." Said Yellow. She takes her children back home. Back at home, Jack, Pikachu, and Sofia wait at the porch hoping to get big news. Jack tries to relax hoping to be more careful about his little sister and the dream, and Sofia is playing with Jack's Pikachu. Yellow comes out.

Jack, Pikachu, and Sofia caught their mother's attention. Jack asks, "So, what is it this time?"

"Jack, Sofia, I asked you two for a reason." Yellow explains, "Tomorrow is our anniversary. I have not seen your father for a while. He must be at Mt. Silver always training."

"Well, that's no good, mommy." Said Sofia, worried. "Daddy should come home even far away."

Jack said, "It's not an anniversary without dad. Why does he have to train?"

"I think this battle stuff has gone through his head." Yellow replies, "Or maybe something else. I just don't know what to do."

"Pikachu." Said Pikachu. He takes Jack's ear and whispers into him.

Jack agrees the offer and asks, "Say, mom, why don't you let me and Pikachu go get him?"

Yellow asks, "You? You can handle this job?"

Jack answers, "No problem. You can count on me." Jack gets off the porch and raises his arms high "Adventure!"

"Great." Said Yellow. She gives Jack the letters and a basket. "Finish your chores, and then go see him." Jack and Pikachu are surprised to take this task. Jack takes the letters and basket, and puts them in his own bag. "Take the letters to the Gym Leaders, and remember to give them a muffin I made for them." Jack smirks, "But you can't have 'em." Jack grunts. He looks at his mom.

Jack jumps over the fence and gets his trading card. He thinks over about his dad been coming around since training started. "Gee. I hope dad doesn't forget." Said Jack, feeling his right check. "We need to get dad and mom ready for the anniversary. Jack suggests, "I think it's faster if we run. I'm sure Arcanine could use a good run." He pulls out a trading card and shouts, "Arcanine! I summon you!" He tosses the card into the air, and then out of its Poké ball, a big fire red dog with red fur comes out.

"Ar! Ar!" Said the big firedog Pokémon.

"Let's go, Arcanine! First Brock to get my sword, and then the others." Jack commands. He gets on Arcanine and Pikachu hangs on to Jack's right shoulder. "Ride like the wind, Arcanine!"

Arcanine rides off.

They head off to Viridian City first. Up the hill they go while over coming a few obstacles until they come to a close opening near the forest. They soon see men wearing black uniforms, black boots, and caps.

"Huh?" Ask Jack. He pats his Arcanine to slow down and hide behind the trees. They spy towards the men. _"What? Team Rocket?" _Jack whispers.

"Listen up Rocket Grunts!" The leader spoke. "That Phantom Pokémon can't get out. We are going to search every last piece of grass or tree until we find it."

"_Phantom Pokémon?" _Jack whispers, confused.

"It's hiding in the grass somewhere. Don't any of your rest until you find that Phantom Pokémon!" The leader commands.

"_Sounds like trouble." _Jack looks at his Pokémon with a nod and get ahead.

The leader asks, "Any questions?" All the grunts shook their head getting their Poké balls out. "Good." The leader point, "Now get out there!" The leader points towards the forest, "To the western…" But then see Jack and his Pokémon in a furious look, "Forest?"

"And where do you think you grunts are going?" Ask Jack.

"Hey, beat it, kid!" The leader calls. "Mind your own business before someone gets hurt."

Jack pulls out his toy sword and shouts, "It's not kid! It's Jack!"

"Stupid kid. Get him." Said the leader. The grunts release their Pokémon. A few purple rats like Pokémon with yellow whiskers and purple snakes with a rattle on its tail appear.

Jack gets in position and calls, "I'm ganna crush you!" He shouts, "Arcanine! Let's get 'em!" The Rocket Grunts and their Pokémon home in at Jack and his Arcanine. Jack calls, "Arcanine, Flamethrower!" His big red dog blows fire at purple rats and purple snakes. Team Rocket is shocked to see this happen. "Now it's your turn!" He charges and has Arcanine bite the grunts one-by-one. "HIYA!"

All the grunts scream loud in agony while their knocked Pokémon watch surprised. Arcanine took down the grunts and the grunts' Pokémon are free to go.

"Ugh! Beaten by a brat!" Said one the grunts.

"Let that be a lesson!" Jack calls. "The next time I see you guys again, the second round I won't show mercy."

"You just wait, kid." Said the leader. "We'll get more armies and take you down." The leader passes out.

"I'm sure the cops would like to hear you story." Said Jack. He takes his Poké gear out, and gives a call. "Hello? Police?" He asks. He listens and explains, "Yes. A couple of Team Rockets are close to Viridian City. Can you come get them? Thank you." Jack puts the Poké gear away, gets back on Arcanine with Pikachu on his shoulder and goes back to his mission. "See ya."

In Viridian City, Jack and Pikachu look around for their first delivery. They see citizens around town while a couple of police offers basses them. The town is so small it has a lot of houses, and a marble gym up front.

"Ah. Viridian City." Said Jack. "It's about time we got here."

"Pikachu." Pikachu agrees.

Just then, a mysterious figure watches Jack and Pikachu walk around. The figure jumps rooftop-to-rooftop, following Jack and Pikachu.

Jack and Pikachu reached to the building. "Gee, I wonder how Mr. Oak is doing?" Before Jack could reach to the door, he senses some thing wrong and backs away. "Huh?"

The figure with blue spiky hair forward, black clothes, blue eyes, and a serious look appears. Next, a small black fox like Pokémon with yellow rings, a stubby black tail, and yellow eyes appears next to the figure. "You shouldn't be here."

Jack and Pikachu froze by surprised.

"Hmph." He said. The figure stands and stares at Jack. "Jack De Grove Ketchum. Here to see my dad?"

Jack replies, "Yeah. I am."

"No you won't." Said the figure. He pulls out his wooden toy sword and calls, "I challenge you!"

Jack feels disturbed and said, "Oh boy. Here we go again." He pulls out his toy sword too and calls, "Well, bring it!"

"Now we shall see who's the ultimate trainer." The figure places a card on his toy sword, and charges in throwing his card in. Jack reacts and tosses his card in while performing a block. One Pokémon on Jack's side appears. It is a big green frog like Pokémon with a big flower on its back. And the mysterious figure brings out an orange lizard like Pokémon with wings and claws. The frog Pokémon was able to stop the big lizard on time.

But the figure stopped even though the toys are not touching. He smirks, "You're ganna do better if you want to beat me."

"Oh no!" Jack calls. "Venusaur! Back away!"

"Charizard! Don't let it escape!" The figure shouts, "Fire Blast!"

Venusaur jumps back and waits for the right timing. Charizard blasts out a human shape fire towards Venusaur. Venusaur, Jack, and Pikachu dodge to the left and then the right.

"Stand still you coward!" The figure shouts.

"We can't deflect it!" Jack calls. "We might as well dodge it!"

Charizard blasts three more until it becomes tired. The figure shouts, "What? No!"

Jack shouts, "Venusaur! Go!" He points, "Use Leech Seed!" Venusaur spits out a small seed out from its flower, and plants it on Charizard. Charizard is seeded. It will lose health while fighting.

"URRGH!" The figure groans. "Charizard! Fly!" The orange lizard flies up high into the air.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouts.

Jack calls, surprised, "Oh boy! Just wait for the right timing, and then jump out of the way. Step two will come in."

While Venusaur and Jack wait, Charizard dives to Venusaur. Venusaur takes a very big hit, but won't back down. Charizard is still healthy even though it's losing health.

"Alright! Sleep Powder!" Jack commands. He points, "Release!"

Venusaur's flower releases blue powder all over the area, and hits Charizard. Charizard smells it and falls a sleep. The figure is surprised. "Not possible!" He shouts, "Charizard! Wake up!" Charizard didn't wake up.

"Now Cut!" Jack shouts. He swings his toy sword around, and Venusaur attacks Charizard with its vine whip like a sword. Charizard is taking hits, and still losing health. Venusaur however is recovering from Leech Seed.

Charizard is not waking up. It feels sweaty for taking hits and feels weak. Jack calls for a combo, and Venusaur finishes Charizard with another Cut. Charizard roars in pain, and falls in defeat.

The figure drops his weapon to the ground and knees down. "I was far too careless. Tsk!"

"Yes." Jack calls, raising his toy sword in the air. "Never mess with the best."

"Pi, Pikachu." Pikachu cheers, raising his right paw up.

A voice calls, "What's going on?" Jack, Pikachu, Venusaur, and the figure turn and see another figure. The second figure is a tall man with brown straight spiky hair like the first, brown eyes, a green coat, brown pants, and a medallion around his neck.

"Mr. Oak!" Said Jack, surprised.

"Jack?" Ask Mr. Oak, surprised. "What are you doing here?" He turns at his son, "John. What have you been doing?"

John returns his Charizard back into its Poké ball and replies, "Just doing my job: keeping intruders out of our city."

"John, I think you're taking your job too seriously." Mr. Oak said, "Jack is no intruder."

"I've already learned my lesson." Said John, leaving, "So I'm going back to patrol this city."

Jack, Pikachu, and Venusaur watch John leave. "Has he been always like this?" Ask Jack. He looks at Mr. Oak.

"Well, it's like me but more aggressive." Said Mr. Oak. "But I'm sure he'll come to his senses." He looks at Jack, "So what brings you here?"

Jack explains while returning his Venusaur back into its Poké ball, "Well, Green, uh, Mr. Oak…"

"Just call me Green when you need to." Said Green. "There's no reason to address me as Mr. Oak."

"Uh, okay." Said Jack. He gives Green a letter and four muffins, "Green, you are corrigibly invited by my mom and dad's anniversary. We will be grateful for you, your wife, John, and Lisa to join us. And she made you guys muffins as a snack to accept our invitation."

"Ah." Said Green, taking the letter and the muffins. "Thank you, Jack. It's been a while since I trained your mother."

"Well, one down, and a lot more to go." Said Jack. "Thank you for your cooperation, Green. We'll see you there." Jack and Pikachu hurry off to their next destination.

As for John, he watches Jack and Pikachu hurry off. He only said, "Hmph."


	2. Prolouge, Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jack and his Pikachu reached to another town after passing Viridian City, Pewter City. The city has a museum across the road with the gym in the middle, and a Pokémon Center for wary travelers. In the old house full of rocks, Jack and Pikachu approach.

Jack knocks the door and asks, "Hello? Brock?"

A voice replies, "Who goes there?"

"It's me. Jack Ketchum. I came to deliver this letter to you."

A door opens in front of Jack and Pikachu. They see a tall man with brown spiky hair, no shirt but almost buffed, white long cloth pants, eyes close, and barefooted.

"Good to see you too, Red Jr." Said Brock. Jack drops to the ground shocked. Brock looks at Jack confused and asks, "Is it something I said?"

Jack gets back up and said, "Mr. Brock, it's not Red Jr. It's Jack."

"Sorry, Jack." Said Brock. He puts his hand behind his hair. "It's been ages since your dad decided to go train while you watch the house. So what's going on?"

Jack pulls out a letter and a muffin, "I have a delivery for you and you are invited to come to the anniversary party." He gives the letter and the muffin to Brock.

Brock takes the letter and the muffin, "Thank you. I'll be able to come."

Pikachu said, "Pikachu."

"Good to see you too, Pikachu." Said Brock, petting Pikachu's head. "It's been ages since Red beat me with his Pikachu."

"Before I go," Jack asks, "How's my sword coming?"

Brock looks at Jack unsure and replies, "Jack, you should know the sword is not a toy."

"But I need it." Jack complains.

"Shouldn't you be delivering letters to other gym leaders?"

"Dang." Jack turns away and said, "Okay. But I expect my sword to be made. I have a job to do." Jack and Pikachu run off to their next destination. Brock doesn't have enough trust for Jack since Jack is reckless with his toy sword; however, Jack has mastered the art of his toy sword since different Gym leaders use weapons to assist Pokémon.

"Time will tell, Jack." Said Brock, crossing his arms. "Time will tell."

As Jack and Pikachu make it through the mountains, they arrive to their next destination, Cerulean City. The town feels like a town full of water like piers, a bridge, even gondolas. It also has a mansion not too far from Jack and Pikachu's reach.

Jack said, "Finally. We made it." He knocks on the door and asks, "Hello? Letter delivers."

"Pikachu." Pikachu calls. But no one is answering the door. "Pi?"

"Huh. No one is inside." Said Jack. He suggests to Pikachu, "I guess we need to address them."

"Pikachu." Pikachu agrees.

Jack knocks one more time and proposes, "Lady Misty, I have come to deliver you a message from my mother and father."

Pikachu joins Jack and proposes, "Pikachu."

Not even one person answered the door. Jack and Pikachu are annoyed. Jack shouts, "Hey!" He bangs on the door, "Is anyone in there?"

The door unlocks. Jack stops banging and sees the door open. A maid opens the door and demands, "What's the big idea, you imp? Can't you see we have a crisis?" She wears a yellow dress, a maid's cap, and an apron.

"Crisis?" Ask Jack, "You should had told me." Jack peeks and asks, "Where's Lady Misty?"

The maid replies, "She is not here. Lady Misty went to go get her Golduck back from the thugs." Jack and Pikachu are surprised. "If you have no business here, then leave." She slams the door, and both Jack and Pikachu roll back and to a lamppost.

"Agh!" Jack calls. "That hurt!" He feels his bump head. "Her Golduck was stolen again? What's going on? This never happened before."

"Pika, Pi?" Ask Pikachu.

"You may be right, Pikachu." Jack replies getting up, "It may not be just Lady Misty. Team Rocket tried the same thing going after the Phantom Pokémon. So why are coming back?" Pikachu gets up and back on Jack's right shoulder. "Its time we go help Lady Misty from Team Rocket. To the Cerulean Cove!" Jack and Pikachu hurry off to the Cerulean Cove.

They run the path through town and make their way to the bridge first. "First! We head to the Cerulean Bridge! And then we go straight to the cove!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu calls.

With Jack's toy sword out to his right, he and Pikachu make their way through the city and reached to the Cerulean yellow bridge. It is the longest bridge ever made to reach to the Cerulean Cove. He brings out his big red dog out and rides over the bridge and to the cove.

And then wild Pokémon watch Jack and his Pokémon run through the sandy beach and all the way to the lighthouse. At the edge, Jack pulls his big red dog back and then looks around.

"Let's see." Said Jack. "If I was Team Rocket, where would I hide?" The big dog lets out a bark and gets Jack and Pikachu's attention. "What is it, Arcanine?" They see a weird monster like Pokémon, even though it doesn't like a Pokémon that can roll on the sand, with a horrified dragon with whiskers, and seems bunched up. "That's a weird Gyarados."

"Pikachu." Pikachu agrees, and then realizes, "Pi!"

Jack looks at Pikachu and asks, "What? It's them?"

"Pika."

"Then that means…" They turn their heads right and sees a woman with red hair, a red tank top, and long blue jeans on a living purple star like Pokémon with a ruby gem in the center. "Lady Misty!" Jack calls. He pulls Arcanine and calls, "Yah, Arcanine! Yah!"

Arcanine rides off hurrying to Misty's aid.

"Give me back Golduck!" Misty calls.

Jack shouts, "Lady Misty!" Misty hears Jack's voice and turns. She sees Jack riding her big red dog along with a yellow mouse on his shoulder. "Need a hand?"

"What? Red Jr.?" Ask Misty.

"What?" Ask Jack, complains, "Come on."

Misty asks, "What are you doing here?"

Jack explains, "I came all this way to deliver some letters until Team Rocket appeared." He looks at the rolling machine, "But I didn't expect Team Rocket to come back again. Weren't they disbanded back?"

"They did." Misty replies. "But it seems they wanted some payback after Slip Co. and the Celebi event."

"Alright. Leave them to me!" Jack calls. He pats, "Yah!" Arcanine runs faster catching up to the rolling machine. "What are they trying to impress?" Jack bangs the side of the Gyarados mobile submarine. "Hey! Give us back Gyarados now!"

A rough voice replies, "Or what?"

A young voice replies, "You'll arrest us?"

Jack shouts, "You asked for it! I'm taking Golduck back by force!" He pulls out a Poké ball, and throws it into the machine's mouth. "Okay, Primeape. Go get Team Rocket.

The Poké ball goes in. The moment the Poké ball reached to the center, a ball opens up and makes a big shriek. Team Rocket freaked out while an unknown Pokémon beats up Team Rocket. Jack gets off of Arcanine and climbs on top of the Gyarados mobile submarine. He and Pikachu climb up and found an air hatch. Jack opens up the hatch, and both Jack and Pikachu board into the mobile submarine.

"Oh, Golduck. Where are you?" Ask Jack, searching inside the submarine.

"Pikachu." Said Pikachu, calling for the Pokémon.

Jack and Pikachu later found the missing Poké ball. "Ah. Golduck. There you are." Jack takes the ball away and said, "Excuse me, Golduck, but I believe you were in the wrong cargo hold. Allow us to show you the exit."

Jack and Pikachu get out through the open hatch, and then a pig monkey like Pokémon, white fur, boxing gloves, and black bracelets comes out.

"Great job, Primeape." Said Jack. "Now let's send Team Rocket out of here, shall we?" Jack, Pikachu, and Primeape get to the front and stop the Gyarados mobile submarine. Next, Primeape lifts up the submarine.

Inside the cockpit, a grunt calls, "Wait! What you doing?"

"Throwing away a garbage." Jack answers.

"You don't understand! I can't swim!" The grunt cries.

"That's okay. I hear bodies can float." Said Jack. He nods to Primeape, and Primeape spins around and around holding the Gyarados mobile submarine. Three grunts are screaming in terror. Primeape then tosses Team Rocket out to sea and into the sky.

Three voices shout, "Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again!"

Jack and his Pokémon watch Team Rocket fly away and calls, "Goodbye."

"Pikachu." Pikachu calls waving goodbye.

"I'm glad that's done." Said Jack. He pulls out two Poké balls and said, "Primeape, Arcanine, return. You guys did great." He tosses the balls at Primeape and Arcanine, and then smoke appeared putting both Primeape and Arcanine back into their Poké balls. Two Poké balls fly back to Jack, and Jack puts the balls back into his belt.

"Jack." Said Misty. "My Golduck."

Jack gives Misty a Poké Ball and said, "Here you go."

"Thanks, Jack." Said Misty, grateful. "You really are Red's son."

"Pi, Pikachu." Said Pikachu, cheering.

Misty pets Pikachu and said, "Good to see you too, Pikachu."

"Cha." Said Pikachu. He loves to be petted, especially from Misty.

"Say, Lady Misty, is it okay if I escort you back?" Jack suggested. "I don't think it's safe since you have Starmie injured against Team Rocket."

Misty replies, "That may be true, but I can still take care of myself."

Jack begs, "Aww, come on."

Misty said, "Well, okay." Jack escorts Misty back to the Cerulean Mansion along with Pikachu on his right shoulder. They walk their way back to Cerulean City and then return back to the Cerulean Mansion.

As they come back to the Cerulean Mansion, Misty and Jack talk about the invitation, but more important about Team Rocket returning. Misty has her concerns more of Team Rocket's revenge even if it isn't the two men that attacked the regions.

"So, you don't know?" Ask Jack. "Odd."

"I thought for sure it would Giovanni or Pryce." Misty answers. "But this has never happened before."

Misty opens the door and her maids await her arrival. "Welcome back, Lady Misty." The maids see Jack again with shock and shouts, "You again?"

"Hi again." Said Jack, waving his hand around.

"Pikachu." Said Pikachu.

The maid looks at Misty and asks, "Lady Misty, you can't bring this imp inside. He'll make a mess."

"It'll be alright." Said Misty. "He helped bring back Golduck." The maids look at each other unsure of Jack's behavior. "Just give him what he needs."

"Okay, Lady Misty." Said the maids, unsure.

"Wait, hold on." Jack interrupts. Misty and her maids are confused. "I didn't come here for the food. I came to deliver a letter to you."

"For me?" Ask Misty. Jack pulls out a letter and a muffin, and offers them to Misty. "How thoughtful. An invitation from your parents."

"Oh yeah." Said Jack. "There's going to be fireworks, and a party, and games, and even _food._"

"Pi, Pikachu." Pikachu agrees.

Jack turns around and said, "Okay, three down and only give more to go." Jack gives one more look to Misty, "Just remember to call us if something's wrong. My Pokémon and I will come flying in." Jack runs off south with Pikachu on his right shoulder.

But, a girl with short red hair asks, "Who was that, mom?" She appears in her blue shorts and white shirt.

Misty turns and asks, "Aoife? You were expecting someone?"

"No." Aoife replies, turning away. "I just thought it was just another challenger."

"I'm sorry, Aoife." Said Misty. "Jack came by and we're invited to a party."

Aoife asks, surprised, "He did?"

As Jack and Pikachu through the regions town-to-town, he decided to check and see how the Gym Leaders are doing. However, do to an unknown event with Team Rocket, this concerns Jack and Pikachu of their return. They just need to keep their guard up in case Team Rocket started to appear again, and take them down again.

At Jack and Pikachu's first stop, they come and meet Lt. Surge. The sailors are busy working on the S.S. Anne boat. Some sailors are painting, some are carrying the heavy load, and some are making modifications.

"Aww." Said one the strong sailors. "Another job done."

"What a nice paint job." Said Jack, standing on the rail.

The sailor said, "It sure is." But then realizes and shouts at Jack and Pikachu, "Hey! Get off! You'll dent the boat!"

Jack said, surprised, "Sorry!" He jumps off and gets on the pier.

"Stupid kid." Said the sailor, checking the rail. "What will the people think of you doing a stunt like that? Don't you know that's a influence?"

Jack turns around and gives a lecture, "Fans, you should never stand or sit on rails. You'll get hurt." Jack and Pikachu look at the sailor. "Where's Lt. Surge?"

"How should I know?" Ask the sailor. "I'm busy fixing the boat." He finds a dent, "And look what you did? The rail is dented."

"Sorry." Said Jack. "But I gatta go find Lt. Surge." He and Pikachu hurry off.

But before Jack and Pikachu left, a big tall man with spiky yellow hair and army clothes stops Jack and Pikachu. Jack and Pikachu froze and see the man crossing his arms with an evil grin.

"Hello, Jack." He said.

The sailor said, surprised, "Lt. Surge! Sir! Look what that boy did to the rail."

"Come down!" Lt. Surge calls, "It's just a small dent. I'm sure you can fix it."

"But sir…" The sailor complains.

Lt. Surge snaps at the sailor, "Now!"

The sailor works on the dented rail with a fight and cries, "Yes sir!"

Lt. Surge turns his eyes at Jack and said, "So, you're here for a rematch." He turns his body towards Jack and Pikachu, "Don't think I'm going easy on you just like your father, baby."

Jack said, "Actually, I came here to deliver you a letter."

"What?" Ask Lt. Surge.

Pikachu digs in Jack's bag, and pulls out a letter. Lt. Surge takes the letter out of Pikachu's mouth. Next, Jack gives Lt. Surge a muffin. "You're invited to a party. Make sure you're there so that way I can have that rematch."

"Ha, ha, ha!" Lt. Surge laughs, "Just like your old man. I'll be there soon."

Jack and Pikachu hurry off to their next destination. "Later, Surge."

Lt. Surge looks at the letter and thinks, "A party, huh? Sounds fun. Can't wait to crush the competition."

Jack and Pikachu arrive to Celadon City. They hurry on over to the building. Jack knocks and asks, "Hello? Delivery for Lady Erika."

"Address properly." Said a voice.

Jack is annoyed. "Urgh. Dang addresses." He proposes with Pikachu. "Lady Erika, I have come to deliver you a letter from my parents. Please open the door to come pick up your letter."

"One moment, please." Said the voice. The door slides open and shows a maid. The maid wears a white apron with a green dress. She calls, surprised, "What? You again?"

"Hi again." Said Jack.

"Are you here to deliver a letter or cause mischief again?" Ask the maid.

Jack scratches his head and said, "Jeez. I was doing my job battling gym leaders, not cause a bad habit. Could you please let Lady Erika know I came to deliver a letter, and present her a muffin?"

"Pikachu." Said Pikachu.

The maid thinks over, and turns. She spoke, "Lady Erika, a boy and his yellow mouse come to deliver a message to you."

A beautiful and cute lady with a very long white dress, green shirt, short blue hair, and a brooch appears. "I'm here."

Jack said, but thinks through and bows, "Lady Erika, I have come to deliver a letter to you."

"Really?" Ask Erika, surprised. "Is it your homework assignment?"

Jack gulps in shock and thinks, _"Oh no! My homework assignment is almost due. What do I do?"_

The maid asks, "Are you okay?"

Jack gets up and replies nervous, "Oh, no! I'm fine!" He takes out a letter and a muffin. "Lady Erika, you and corrigibly invited to come to our party."

Erika takes the letter and the muffin. "Thank you, Jack. But I'm still expecting your homework assignment due."

"I'm in a tight schedule." Said Jack. "I'll try and get the assignment done tomorrow." He hurries off with Pikachu. "Later!"

Erika's maid said, "That boy is weird? Are you sure he is the son of Red?"

"I'm sure he'll do fine." Said Erika. "He sometimes gets his homework done on time."

Across the other side of the town and down south, Jack and Pikachu reached to Fuchsia City. They find the gym and knock on the wooden door.

"Hello? Janine?" Ask Jack, looking. "If it's another one of your Ninja tricks, I didn't come this way to fight." The door opens up by itself. Jack and Pikachu are spooked of an ambush. They walk in, but then the door slammed behind them. Jack and Pikachu shriek behind them.

A mysterious figure passes Jack and Pikachu, making Jack and Pikachu jump. "You should have come here, trainer." Said a mysterious lady's voice.

"Ah, come on!" Jack calls, "Janine! I didn't come here to fight."

A voice answers, "Then, you're a coward." Swirling starts can be heard from the distance. Jack and Pikachu see the starts, and shriek by surprised. They scream as both Jack and Pikachu are pinned on the wall. The woman comes out with her dark purple hair and purple ninja outfit. "How do you like my Shurikens?"

Jack shouts, "What the heck is the matter with you? I didn't come here to fight you!"

"You don't say?" Ask Janine. "Then what are you doing here?"

Jack demands, "Get these things off me and I'll show you."

Janine sighs and said, "Okay. It's not fun with you spoiling my battles." She takes the Shurikens off of Jack and Pikachu.

"Thank you." Said Jack, brushing the stuff of him self. "As I was saying," he takes a letter out and a muffin, "Janine, your husband, and children and invited to come to the party."

"A party? For all of us?" Ask Janine. Jack gives the letter and muffin to Janine. "Thank you. My apologies for throwing Shurikens at you, I should think more carefully before coming reckless."

"Is your dad coming along?" Ask Jack.

"Jack, my dad's busy. I don't think he'll be able to make it." Said Janine. "But I'm sure you muffin will make him feel better. Thanks."

Jack said, "I better get going. I don't want more gym leaders waiting." He and Pikachu then run off to their next delivery.

Janine watches Jack and Pikachu run off in a dash. "The boy has grown. Ah, Dad. I wish you could see all this." She looks up, "But being an Elite Four sure kept you busy. I wonder how he's doing these days?"

Jack and Pikachu reached to the biggest and tallest cities ever known, Saffron City. They look around to try and see if Jack and Pikachu can find the Saffron Gym. But the city is so huge it would take a very time to find the gym in one second.

A lady with short purple hair, white skirt, shirt, and purple coat walks with a big bag full of supplies. She is talking on the phone.

"Yes, I know, Orange." She said. "I'm on my way. Just be patient." The lady hangs up. "Just another fine day for another interview." Just as the lady comes to a corner, Jack and Pikachu rushed in early and bumped into her. "Ow. My stuff." Her supplies are all over the floor.

"I'm sorry." Said Jack, helping a lady. "I was in a hurry."

She said, "It's okay." And then sees Jack and asks, "! Red?"

"Me?" Ask Jack, surprised.

"But…" She cries, "You look so young! And I didn't even get to interview you for years!"

Pikachu comforts the lady petting her arm. "Pika."

"I'm sorry." Said Jack. "But my dad went away to train, and I'm delivering letters to the region for a party." He gives the lady her stuff. "Here you go."

"Oh, thank you." She said, taking her stuff back. "What's your name? I'm Violet."

"I'm Jack. Jack De Grove Ketchum." Said Jack, introducing himself. "And this is my partner, Pikachu."

"Pikachu." Said Pikachu.

"Wait? As in Red Ketchum's son?" She asks surprised.

Jack answers, "Yep. Nice to meet you, Violet." He asks, "How come I never heard about you in my parent's stories?"

"What?" Ask Violet. "They didn't talk about me or Orange?" He complains, "I just drew Red! I should be the one to marry him, but why Yellow? Do you want to see?"

Jack and Pikachu step away from her feeling scared. "Uh, no thanks. We're in a hurry!" And then both Jack and Pikachu dashed away, "Later!"

"Hey! Wait!" Violet calls, "If you do see your dad, could you tell him to come to the studio for an interview? Jack!" But Jack and Pikachu are gone. "Dugh! Got away." Violet walks off, "I know he'll get Red to come to the studios for an interview. And then…I'll ask Red for a perfect autograph!"

Jack and Pikachu arrive to the Saffron Gym, but think about the lady, Violet, for an interview. "What a nut." Said Jack. "Who is she and where did she come from?"

"Pika, Pi." Said Pikachu, worried.

"I'm sure Dad wouldn't like to do that." Jack answers. "He's been busy for years and sometimes comes home." Jack approach to the door and knock. "Hello? Sabrina?"

The door opens up. A lady's voice so dark spoke, "Enter, Jack." Jack and Pikachu gulp one more time, and then walk in. "Jack De Grove Ketchum, son of Red, I've been expecting you."

"How did you know?" Ask Jack.

"Because, you are here to deliver a letter." The woman replies. The room is full of complete machine with walls built as a maze. There are few teleport pads on the floor.

Jack calls, "Hey, wait! I didn't come to challenge or solve your maze. Just come here and get the letter."

"As you wish." She said. The woman appears. She has two long silvery blue hairs, wearing a purple tank top, long white pants, and high heel shoes. "Welcome, Jack."

"Hello, Sabrina." Said Jack. "I am here to invite you over to an anniversary party." Before Jack and Pikachu could bring the letter and muffin out, it comes out on its own, and then floats to Sabrina. Jack and Pikachu are surprised to witness this.

"I will take those." Said Sabrina. "But you better go. You're last destination is…"

"I know." Jack interrupted. "Cinnabar Island. I think it's easier for me to fly there." He and Pikachu go outside, and Jack pulls out a Poké ball. "Pidgeot! I summon you!" He throws the ball into the air, and then a smoke from the ball opens up. A big pigeon like bird with very long golden hair, talons, and great wings fly open.

"Pidgo!" It spoke.

"Hold on, Jack." Said Sabrina. Jack and Pikachu halt and look at Sabrina. "You will be set to another dangerous adventure, one that is not in this time."

"Not in this time?" Ask Jack, confused.

"Heed my warning, Jack." Said Sabrina. "The Team Rocket you encounter is no ordinary threat."

Jack smiles, "If they are a problem, then you just leave them Rocket Grunts to me." His big bird dives down, and scoops Jack and Pikachu up. They fly off to Cinnabar Island.

Sabrina said, "I got a bad feeling about this."


	3. Prolouge, Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jack and Pikachu, on Pidgeot, arrive safely to Cinnabar Island. It seems brand with a few people and a few buildings. The old gym is back to its knees again. And the mansion is still abandon. There is just one problem, and that is the volcano on the far side of the island.

"As long as the volcano is not active, we're okay." Said Jack, worried.

"Pika, Pi." Said Pikachu.

A voice asks, "Excuse me, but would you be Jack?"

Jack and Pikachu turn around, and then see a tall man wearing glasses, a coat, long brown pants, and a black shirt. The tall man has a shiny bold head.

"Blaine." Said Jack, surprised. Jack and his Pokémon turn around. "How're you doing?"

"We're doing okay, Jack." Said Blaine. "It seems you're doing delivery service."

Jack asks, surprised, "How'd you know?"

Blaine replies, "The gym leaders replied to me. They also mentioned about 'Team Rocket returning?'"

"Oh, you knew?" Ask Jack.

"It's alright." Said Blaine. "Just hand over the letter and the muffin your mother sent, and I'm sure your delivery service is done." Jack pulls out the letter and muffin, and then gives Blaine the letter and the muffin. "Thank you."

Jack cheers, "Yes! All the letters are done! I can finally get my spaghetti!"

"Ah." Said Blaine, interested, "So your mom is making your favorite dinner, huh?"

Jack and Pikachu get on Pidgeot. Jack said, "Before I go and get my favorite meal, its time I go see dad."

"You're going to see you father, Red?" Ask Blaine.

"Yep. He's been busy for years." Jack answers. "But soon, I will make my dad and claim my own title!" He taps his big bird and calls, "Yah!" Pidgeot flies high to the sky, and then flies west.

"Good luck, boy." Said Blaine.

Up in the sky, Jack and Pikachu fly on over to Mt. Silver with Pidgeot carries them. They come out of the Kanto Region area and then finally reached to Mt. Silver. They look around and found an inside opening.

"Pidgeot!" Jack calls. "There!" Pidgeot dives through the open hole, and lands on the ground. Jack and Pikachu jump off and look around. Jack calls, "Dad! Dad!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu shouts.

They see nothing but complete dark purple cave walls, a few stalactites, and a few open holes as passageways.

"Hm." Said Jack, thinking. "Where did he go?"

But then, Jack spots another shadow and rolls to the right. Pikachu and Pidgeot follow Jack and turn around. Jack sees two figures: one tall man wearing a cloak and the other a big frog like Pokémon with a big flower on its back.

"Hey! Who are you?" Jack calls. The tall man said nothing. "So be it." He calls, "Pidgeot! Go!"

"Pidgo!" Pidgeot flies high and dives in on the big frog.

But then, the figure shouts, "Venusaur! Dodge it!" The big frog jumps back avoiding Pidgeot.

"What?" Ask Jack, surprised.

"Poisonpowder!" The figure shouts. The figure's frog releases a purple gas out of its flower, and smokes Pidgeot. Pidgeot becomes poisoned.

"Oh no!" Jack shouts, surprised.

"And I thought you learned a lot from your father." The figure taunts, "It's too bad you're not him." Jack growls. "I was looking forward to fighting your father, but you're weak as he is."

Jack pulls out his toy sword and shouts, "I'm ganna slice you down!"

"With a toy sword?" Ask the figure. "You're just a kid."

Jack charges with his Pidgeot and shouts, "Wing Attack!" Pidgeot attacks Venusaur by the side while Jack swings his toy sword like having Pidgeot fight. "EIYAAGH!" Venusaur is hit, but still standing.

"Child's play." Said figure. "Use Leech Seed."

"Pidgeot! Look out!" Jack shouts. Venusaur spits out a small side, and homes in at Pidgeot. Pidgeot flies high. "Yes!" Jack tosses an Antidote to heal Pidgeot. "Okay."

But the figure comes in quick and shouts, "Poisonpowder!"

Venusaur releases another Poisonpowder. Jack covers his mouth, but Pidgeot is caught off guard. It becomes poisoned again. "Hey! That was a cheap move!" He swings his sword again. "Wing Attack!"

Pidgeot dives in at Venusaur and hits Venusaur. Venusaur is hit but Pidgeot is still poisoned.

The figure shouts, "Solarbeam!" Venusaur releases an immense light at Pidgeot and Jack, and both Pidgeot and Jack are sent flying.

"Venusaur!" Venusaur shouts, releasing a light beam attack at Jack and Pidgeot.

"AAAAGH!" Jack shouts.

"Pidgo!" Pidgeot shouts, attacked. They keep flying towards a cave wall, but instead fall down and tumble over.

"Is that all you can do?" Ask the figure. The figure signals his Venusaur to attack again. Jack and Pidgeot charge in again, but this time wait for the right moment. The figure shouts, "Solarbeam!"

"Venusaur!" Venusaur releases another beam of light. This time Jack and Pidgeot foresee the attack, and avoid it. The figure and Venusaur are surprised.

Jack swings his toy sword again, and Pidgeot attacks. "See ya!" Pidgeot attacks Venusaur by a barrage, and then knocks out Venusaur.

"Venu!" Venusaur cries.

"GAAAAGH!" The figure cries, surprised.

"Ve! Ve!" Venusaur tries to stay up, but howls, "SAUR!" Venusaur falls down.

"I…lost." Said the figure.

Jack points his toy sword at the figure and said, "Take back you said about my dad!"

The figure said, "Fine. I'll take it back. Just to let you…you did well, son." Jack and his Pokémon are confused. The figure reveals his spiky black hair and red eyes. He's almost like Jack but older. "Hi, son."

"Dad?" Ask Jack, surprised.

"Pika?" Ask Pikachu.

The man gets up and said, "Forgive me for poisoning your Pokémon, but I was expecting your arrival shortly, Jack." He restores Pidgeot from the poison, and Pidgeot is healthy. "There we go, good as new."

"Pidgo!" Said Pidgeot.

"Thanks dad." Said Jack, grateful.

Jack's father looks at his son and asks, "So, Jack, what brings you here?"

Jack explains, "Well, dad, or should I said my father who is Red Ketchum, you've been gone for some time since I saw you. Mom and my little sister are worried about you."

Red said, "Don't worry about me, Jack. I've been fine." He looks outside, "Then again, I do have my concerns about what's been happening."

Jack said, "That's right. You saw what's going on, right? Team Rocket appeared out of nowhere and started attacking again."

"Yes. I've heard." Said Red. "They were going after the Phantom Pokémon and tried to capture Misty's Pokémon again."

"How'd you know?"

"The same events happened to be before. Ever since my journey, I wanted to stop Team Rocket and end their reign of terror, and that terror is over. The man, Giovanni, was responsible for his work of art. He tried to conquer the world with an iron fist, but for what reason: his own son missing. The poor man had so much grudge to find his son, but when Giovanni lost to me, he disbanded Team Rocket ages ago. And now they're back again, and this their third time striking back.

"But it's strange. How could the events come back after I took them down? It's like history is repeating itself. If they're back, that means Giovanni, no, a dark version of Giovanni has returned. This could be mean trouble to all the Gym Leaders and the new Elite Four. I'll be going out there and do my job again thirty-seven years ago. And once Team Rocket is gone, we'll get to the bottom of this."

"Whoa, hold on, dad." Said Jack, interrupting. His father looks at him. "Maybe I should help out too. It's not only your job, it's mine too."

Red thinks over it and said, unsure, "I don't know. You, your mom, and little sister could get hurt. I might put the risk of hurting you than taking out Team Rocket."

"Please dad!" Jack begs, "I can do it! My Pokémon and I beat the Pokémon league, and I'm strong enough to beat the Elite Four. You just gatta let me try!"

Red thinks over it. "Are you willing to do this? Once you help out, there's no turning back."

Jack pats his chest and said, "Leave it to us!"

"Pi, Pikachu!" Pikachu agrees.

"Pidgo!" Pidgeot agrees.

Red smiles and said, "Okay. On one condition." Jack, Pikachu, and Pidgeot are curious. "You boys do it on my occasion, okay? My friends and I know Team Rocket way back. You and your Pokémon will be doing heavy training, do you understand?" Jack and his Pokémon nod. "Good. Now, before we do anything else?"

Jack remembers, "Oh yes. There's one more thing you should know, dad."

"If it's about your birthday don't worry." Said Red.

"Uh, no." Said Jack.

"Oh, I get it. It's your little sister's birthday." Said Red, guessing. "Silly me. Tell me, what does she want?"

Jack shakes his head, "You're not even close." Red looks surprised. "Our birthdays are not coming in."

"Then what is it?" Ask Red.

Jack answers scared, "Well…it's you and mom's Anniversary."

Red thinks this through, and shouts outside, "WAAAAAAAAGH!" He picks up Jack, panicking that he forgot. Red even shook his son like crazy. "How could I forget our Anniversary? Do you remember what happened the last time I forgot about our Anniversary? What do I do? You gatta help me, Jack! You're my only hope!"

"Wa! Wa! Wa! Wa!" Jack shouts, shaken over and over. "Stop! Shaking! Me! Please! I'm! Going! To! Be! Dizzy!"

Red stops shaking Jack, and drops his son. Jack feels dizzy almost spinning around. "You're right." Said Red, calming down, "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

Jack shakes off the dizziness and looks at his dad. Next, he looks at his Pokémon, and then looks at his dad again. "Uh, dad. Maybe some flowers would be nice, or some chocolate bonbons."

Red stops and looks at his son, "Uh, Jack, that's not enough."

"Oh!" Said Jack, surprised. "Right. Uh." He thinks over it. Then, Jack gets an idea, "That's it!" Red and Venusaur look at Jack. "Dad, what does mom see in you?"

"That I'm a grown adult?" Ask Red.

"No! You're her hero." Said Jack. "If you can do something heroic for her, maybe she'll forget about the old Anniversary! Plus, a nice dinner date would be nice, and fireworks, and…"

"Whoa. Slow down, Jack." Said Red, stopping his son, "I don't want to go too far for our Anniversary, but you are right for an Italian idea. And there's the heroic part. How am I going to pull that off?"

"I know you'll figure something this out, dad!" Said Jack. "This'll be great!"

"Okay, I'll do it." Said Red. "Jack, tell your mom and your little sister I'm coming back home."

Jack cheers, "Yeah! Best Anniversary Party ever!" He hurries to the ledge and shouts, "What are you waiting for? Let's go!"

Red shouts, "Jack! Stop!"

Jack stops close to the ledge. He turns around and asks, "Yes?"

Red suggested, "I got a better idea." He walks to his son and requests, "Jack, take out your arms. Hold them forward." Jack holds his arms straight. Red puts heavy rocks on Jack's arms, and then his ankles. Jack can feel the heavy rocks pulling his arms down until they pull Jack's hand down to the floor.

Jack asks, surprised, "Uh?"

"You know, Brock, right?" Ask Red. "This should help you improve better."

"What are…what?" Ask Jack, confused.

"Pika, Pi?" Ask Pikachu, confused.

Red explains, "These rocks will help you train to be in top shape." Jack has a distinct shocked look in his eyes. "You will train your arms for strength and your legs for speed. You won't be able to take them off unless you have trained your body and speed very well. When you're done, I will take them off. Do you understand?"

"Uh…" Ask Jack, clueless.

"Good." Said Red. He returns his Venusaur back into its Poké ball by a cloud of smoke, and then brings out his second Pokémon. "I'll be waiting for you back at the Kanto Region." The Poké ball opens up with a cloud of smoke, and then reveals an ancient prehistoric dinosaur with wings and big sharp teeth.

"Wait. Then how do I get down?" Ask Jack.

Red gets on his Pokémon and replies, "Well, Pidgeot can't carry you back, so you'll have to make your way down. It is very important to rely on your Pokémon." He pats his Pokémon, "Aerodactyl, let's fly." The Pokémon flies off carrying Red back home. He left Jack and Jack's Pokémon behind in Mt. Silver. A gust of wind blows Jack.

"Oh boy." Said Jack. He turns around and sees only an open arch hole. "I guess I'm stuck here until I find a way out." Jack pulls out a Poké ball and said, "Return, Pidgeot. You need rest from the battle." He tosses the ball, and the ball hit Pidgeot returning Pidgeot back into the Poké ball. Jack puts the ball away, and lets Pikachu on his right shoulder. "Okay! So I won't take them off, but I can make it down! Dad! I'm ganna make you proud!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu agrees.

Jack hurries through the open arch, and make his way down the mountain.

Jack and Pikachu make their way down the mountain. However, with Jack wearing the heavy rock bracelet and anklet, he's slower than his Pikachu. Pikachu looks behind and sees Jack trying to catch up.

"Sorry, Pikachu." Said Jack, trying to catch up. "I'm not as fast as you think. I just need you and Arcanine's speed to make it down the mountain." Pikachu gets on his master's right shoulder and let Jack try and run. "Mt. Silver sure is beautiful. No wonder dad stays here a lot."

"Pikachu." Said Pikachu.

"You said it." Said Jack. Before Jack and Pikachu could advance, big blue bats with big mouths and small fangs come out from the ceiling and swarming on Jack and Pikachu.

"Agh. Stupid Golbats." Said Jack. He swings his toy sword shooing the blue bats with big mouth and small fangs. "Get out of my way before I let you have it."

Pikachu swings his tail like a sword to repel the bats. The Golbats fly back up. This time, Jack and Pikachu reach to a steep slope all the way to the bottom. Jack and Pikachu slide down.

"Yahoo!" Jack shouts.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouts.

They come into their first obstacle puzzle, a simple puzzle that requires Jack's Pokémon. There are three boulders and three potholes.

"A puzzle huh?" Ask Jack. "Seems easy." He brings out his card holds it forward, "Primeape! I summon you!" The ball comes out of Jack's belt, opens up smoke, and then a pig monkey like Pokémon with big white fur, boxing gloves, and black bracelets and anklets appears. "Primeape. Power up with Strength."

"Pri!" Said Primeape. It gets pumped up. Primeape is able to move boulders. It pushes the boulders along with Jack and Pikachu. One-by-one, all the boulders are pushed in. "Primeape!" Primeape cheers.

"No problem." Said Jack. A secret entrance opens. Jack, Pikachu, and Primeape enter through. They encounter wild Pokémon. "Primeape, time to show these guys your muscles." They see a pack of big brown grizzly bear like Pokémon with white circle rings on their stomachs. "Yipe." Said Jack, surprised. "Ursarings."

"Pika." Pikachu agrees.

Jack thinks, "Then again, I could use a lot of training, so I guess battling won't be so bad." He jumps out with his pig monkey Pokémon, and shouts, "Hey! Ursarings! Want a piece of me?" Five grizzle bear Pokémon see Jack and his Pokémon, and then roar at them. Jack and Primeape get in position. "Come and get some." He puts his gloves on. "I won't need my toy sword."

The Ursarings charge at Jack and Primeape. Pikachu hangs on Jack's right shoulder.

Jack shouts, "Brick Break!" As Jack punches, Primeape punches a barrage attack to the first Ursaring. "Ha! Gotcha!"

"Pri!" Primeape shouts, knocking the first Ursaring out. The grizzle bear Pokémon are shocked to see one of their bear brothers out cold. They howl and become furious. The grizzle bear Pokémon attack again. Even one is charging an energy ball.

"Here it comes!" Jack shouts. "Dodge!" Jack and Primeape jump to the right. The Ursaring in the back blasts a focus blast attack, but misses. "Here I go again! Brick Break!" Primeape continues attacking, chopping the second Ursaring and then the third. "Ready?" Jack pulls his arms back, and then chops around like an X-Scissor chop, "Cross Chop!"

"Primeape!" Primeape chaps the fourth Ursaring down by its neck, and then the fourth Ursaring goes down. The last one is not giving up without a fight. It charges up an energy and then blasts a powerful beam at Primeape. "Pri!" Primeape is hit, and flies further.

"Whoa!" Jack said, surprised, "Hyper Beam." Primeape manages to tumble forward, and then charge in the attack. The last grizzle bear Pokémon can't move. "Last move! Brick Break!" Primeape chops the bear Pokémon, and Ursaring takes a hit without avoiding. All the wild Pokémon are wiped out. Jack and his Pokémon press forward, but they can't go without a souvenir.

"Alright." Said Jack, giving Primeape medicine, "Hyper Potion."

"Pri." Said Primeape, grateful.

"Just in time." Said Jack, feeling his arms. "I'm almost able to lift the rocks on my own. Time to solve this maze." They look around the old cave to try and look for a way out. "Let's see. This place is huge for a battle run, and the puzzle solving was way back. I'm guessing dad was making sure I'm prepared for battle before Team Rocket."

"Pika, Pi?" Ask Pikachu, curious. "Pikachu."

Jack replies, "Yep. I'm guessing dad had a feeling we're coming here." He thinks about it, "Let's see. The next Pokémon would I have to face is perhaps Golbat since Primeape doesn't stand a chance, or Venusaur."

"Pri." Said Primeape.

"The sooner we get out of her, the better we are free to go eat!" Said Jack. "It's too bad I didn't to check out what kind of Pokémon live here. I saw Golbat and Ursaring. What's next?"

When they come out of the big arch hole, they enter inside a very large room. They look around and see a waterfall, a big lake, and more open arch holes. Jack and his Pokémon are wondering if they took a wrong turn, but they see an open hole across them. They also look down over the ledge and see the water.

"Dad sure loves a good challenge." Said Jack. He pulls out a Poké ball and said, "Okay, Primeape. Take a good rest." The ball touches Primeape, a smoke covers Primeape, and Primeape goes back into the Poké ball. "Let's see. What's the next step?"

Pikachu points, "Pika!" Jack sees a stalagmite across the lake.

"Oh yeah." Said Jack. He holds up the card and calls, "Venusaur! I summon you!" The Poké ball comes off of Jack's belt, and then coming out of the Pokémon is a big green frog like Pokémon with a big flower.

"Venu." It said.

Jack calls, "Venusaur, can you get us across?"

"Venu!" Venusaur said. It releases two long green vines out from the stem, and then shoots it forward a rope. The vine grabs on to the stalagmites.

"Good." Said Jack. "Keep it steady." He and Pikachu get on the vine, but try to keep their balance.

Venusaur felt Jack's heavy body. It tries to keep it up.

Jack calls, "Whoa!" He turns, "Venusaur, sorry if I'm heavy because of my rock bracelet and anklet, but try and keep your vine steady until we get across. Pikachu can walk across the vine gap, but Jack needs to keep his balance before he falls off. "Okay. Balance. Balance." But then, there was a squeak. Jack froze and looks up. He be becomes surprised, "Oh no." Big blue bats with big mouths and small fangs fly down on Jack, Pikachu, and Venusaur.

"Golbat!" They spoke.

"Golbats!" Jack shrieks.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu shrieks.

Jack turns around, "They're coming after us, and Venusaur!" Venusaur sees some Golbats coming after him, but tries to shoo them away with its vine. Jack and Pikachu keep their grip on the vines without falling out. "Ve, Nu, Saur, Saur, Saur, Saur!"

Pikachu panics, and shouts, "Pikachu!" Pikachu shoots electricity at the Golbats, but it accidentally shocks Jack. Venusaur is shocked but at a low shock damage. The Golbats flee.

Jack said, burned, "Good job, Pikachu. Ugh."

"Pikachu." Said Pikachu, apologizing.

Jack shakes off the burn crisp skin, and keeps moving. Jack and Pikachu made it across. "Finally." He pulls out Venusaur's Poké ball, and tosses it to Venusaur, "Venusaur, return."

The ball flies straight to Venusaur, the smoke covers Venusaur, and Venusaur is back into its ball. The ball flies all the way to Jack, and Jack catches the ball. He puts it away.

"Good. On our way home now." Said Jack. "I've had enough of this. I think the rocks tried to pull me down."

"Pikachu." Pikachu agrees.

"We're almost out." He said. Jack and Pikachu press one, and then find more Pokémon wild pack. This time, there are huge rocks. "Oh great. Rocks."

Jack and Pikachu start climbing on the odd rocks. They reach to the top and see a light across the room. That light shines a way to the exit.

"An exit?" Ask Jack. "Finally! A way out!"

"Pika!" Pikachu cheers.

But then, something shook the ground. Jack and Pikachu felt something moving underneath their feet. They look down and see the rocks moving.

"Uh, Pikachu?" Ask Jack. "Rocks don't move, right?"

"Pika?" Ask Pikachu, confused.

"Okay." Said Jack. "Because something tells me those are not ordinary rocks." He pulls out his toy sword, and Pikachu on his right shoulder. The rocks curl around Jack and Pikachu, and then a huge rock head with a horn, big eyes, and almost have a snake head appears. Jack and Pikachu froze in fear. "Uh, hi?"

It roars at them.

Jack shouts, "Onix!"

"Pika!" Pikachu shouts.


	4. Prolouge, Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The mighty rock snake pull up its rock snake tail, and then slams it towards Jack and Pikachu. Jack and Pikachu see the rock tail come in, and jump out of the way on time. They land on to the ground and stare at the huge Onix.

"Gee, rocky, take a chill pill." Jack jokes. He brings out his toy sword with Pikachu next to him. The huge Onix stares at Jack and Pikachu. "Okay, don't take a chill pill. I guess I'll battle you with my Pikachu."

Pikachu doesn't stand a chance against Onix, but Jack was prepared to teach Pikachu a good move to fight against Onix. Electric types does not work on ground types, but water can. It does look easy to knock out an Onix; however, Jack and his Pokémon are a good sport to make this a fair fight.

"Pikachu, let's keep our distance away from Onix and try and use Slam." Said Jack.

"Pika?" Ask Pikachu, confused. While Jack and Pikachu are talking, they try and get close to Onix.

Jack explains. "I know the attack won't work, but we should be able to hit Onix by its horn, not the body." Onix pulls back. "Get ready." Onix charges. Jack and Pikachu dodge to the left. Onix missed. Jack and Pikachu jump on to Onix's head and hang tight. Onix shakes Jack and Pikachu. "W-whoa!"

"Pika!" Pikachu shrieks.

Onix roars trying to shake Jack and Pikachu off. Onix then finally gives up shaking.

"Okay! Slam with your tail!" Jack shouts. Pikachu attacks with its tail on to Onix's horn. It has no effect on Onix.

Pikachu complains, "Pikachu!"

"Give me a break." Jack replies, "We're practicing for a good slice, aren't we?" Onix starts to move around while Jack and Pikachu are on Onix's head. It keeps shaking until deciding to go underground. "Oh boy! Jump!" Jack and Pikachu jump off when Onix burrowed underground. "I didn't know an Onix could do that?"

"Pi, Pikachu!" Pikachu said, surprised.

Onix can come out and attack while underground. This could mean Pikachu is in danger for one big knockout attack.

"Pikachu, we need to be quick." Jack alerts. "Keep moving!" Jack and Pikachu run for their lives away from the hole. They wait for Onix to come out. The ground shook underneath, and Jack shouts, "Dodge!" Jack and Pikachu roll forward and out come Onix out of the ground. "That was close." It roars trying to catch Jack and Pikachu.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouts, avoiding Onix.

"Yikes!" Jack calls. "Onix can't seem to learn, can he?" When Onix try to attack again, Jack and Pikachu jumped on to Onix's head on more time, and Pikachu attacks with its tail. "That's it! Slam Onix like a sword."

One last blow, and Onix goes down.

"Alright!" Jack cheers.

"Pika!" Pikachu cheers.

Jack and Pikachu off of Onix and turn around. "I guess eight hits did the trick." Onix wakes up surprising Jack and Pikachu. It gets up from the ground and stares at them. "We're sorry, Onix." Said Jack, apologizing. "We're just trying to get out." He pulls out a chocolate bar and offers. "You want some chocolate?"

Onix takes the chocolate bar out of Jack's hand, hurls it up and catches it by a big bite. It slitters out even know it's a huge rock snake.

"Okay! Goodbye!" Jack calls, waving goodbye.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu calls.

"Don't be a stranger!" Jack looks at Pikachu and said, "Let's go home. I'm hungry."

Jack and Pikachu leave the cavern.

They come outside of the mountain and on to the grasslands. They look around seeing the sun setting west. Jack and Pikachu realize it will be dinnertime, but Jack and Pikachu do not know where Red run off to since the coming of Team Rocket's reign came in. The only clue they had was close to Pallet Forest and then at Cerulean Cove.

Jack thinks and said, "Okay, just got our training good." He looks at Pikachu. "The reason why is because the rocks on my wrist and ankle are heavy. So I need to keep swinging my toy sword around to make my arms better." Jack checks, "Almost there."

Jack and Pikachu walk to the left and head back to the gates. They pass through the gate. But then, the moment Jack and Pikachu come close to the exit, someone bumps into Jack, and Jack fell back.

"Ow!" Jack calls. He gets up and calls, "What's the big idea?"

"Excuse me." Said a girl's voice. "But you bumped into me."

"Why you!" Jack complains. The girl has two sided hair and red iris eyes. She is also wearing a blue shirt, black shorts, and a white skirt. And next to her looks almost like a wolf but with black fur, fangs, wolf paws, and a long wolf tail.

"Why don't you watch where you're going?" She asks. She sees Jack surprised. "Huh? Hey, you look familiar."

Jack asks, "Me?"

"Pika?" Ask Pikachu.

The girl gets up and asks, "Are you Red? No. That's not how mom described."

Jack replies, "No. Red is my father. I'm his son."

She answers, "Ah! Then you're Red Jr." Jack and Pikachu drop to the ground surprised. She and her wolf like Pokémon look at Jack and Pikachu, surprised. She asks, "Was it something I said?"

Jack jumps up and complains, "It's not Red Jr.! I'm Jack!"

"Okay, Jack. I'm Scarlet." She said. "I'm the daughter of Ruby and Sapphire."

"Ahem." Said Jack, stopping. "My name is Jack. Jack Ketchum."

Scarlet introduces her wolf Pokémon, "This is my partner, Mightyena. Her name is Nana. She came from my father." It barks.

Jack introduces to his partner, "Nice. This is my partner, Pikachu."

"Pikachu." Said Pikachu.

"We're just heading back." Said Jack.

Scarlet said, "Okay, but just remember to watch where you're going, Red Jr."

Jack shouts, "Hey! It's not Red Jr. It's not Son of Red. It's Jack!" And then Jack and Pikachu left back to Pallet Town.

"If you have the chance, come by to the Hoenn Region for a battle." Scarlet calls. "What an odd kid. He almost reminds me of my dad."

Jack and Pikachu finally come back to Pallet Town. They head on home to go see Jack's mom and little sister. The town is almost preparing for the party to be at Professor Oak's lab. Jack is curious if his dad returned back from the mountain.

They come back to the house, but see only a small girl with long yellow hair, wearing a nice dress, and brown shoes waiting for Jack and Pikachu.

She sees Jack and Pikachu and then calls, "Jack! Pikachu!"

Jack said, "Hey, Sofia. Did dad return?"

Sofia replies, "Yes. He and mom are talking. And it's almost dinner time."

"Pika." Said Pikachu, looking at Jack.

Jack looks at Pikachu and said, "Oh right. Mom is making spaghetti." Jack and Pikachu look at Sofia. "I hope it's not another argument. The last time Mom and Dad had an anniversary problem, she sent her entire Pokémon after dad, and Dad beg for forgiveness. And then the second argument, mom doesn't like it how dad left."

"Pika, Pi." Said Pikachu.

"Well, this one is different." Said Sofia. "It seems mom doesn't want you to go to the Pokémon Association."

"What?" Ask Jack, surprised.

"Pika?" Ask Pikachu, surprised.

Sofia explains, "She's worried you might get hurt. Plus, she doesn't want us to leave and go do anything dangerous outside in the real world."

Jack is stunned, "You're kidding?"

"No." Sofia continues. "Even if you keep going out fighting Team Rocket, she'll ground you."

"WHAT?" Ask Jack, shocked. Sofia is surprised. "But I'm a Pokémon Knight! She can't do this! I'm going to that Pokémon Association and become a Pokémon Knight!"

Sofia said, "Um, Jack, she'll keep giving you more chores without dessert."

Jack froze. He turns away and thinks embarrassed, "So, uh, when's dinner?"

A voice calls, "Kids, time to eat."

Jack cheers, "Alright! Dinner time!"

"Pika!" Pikachu cheers. Jack, Pikachu, and Sofia go inside and join their mom and dad for family dinnertime. Inside the house, they head to the dinner room and take their seats. Two other yellow mice with brown stripes, black pointy ears, and a lightning bolt shape tails are eating some Pokémon food.

"So, Jack," said the father, Red, "I've heard you went all around the region to deliver letters. Is this true?"

Jack replies, "Oh yeah." His face is stuffed with spaghetti. "I went to deliver the letters to all the gym leaders."

"Jack, don't talk with your mouth full." Said Yellow. Jack gulps it down.

"Dad." Sofia asks, "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing great." Said Red. "How are you doing at school?"

Sofia replies, "I'm doing okay. I got an A on my grade."

Red turns at Jack and asks, "Jack?" Jack froze. "Are you finishing your homework or are you getting an F?"

Jack tries to reply his answer and said, "Well…I'm getting some Bs and Cs."

Yellow explains, "Honey, your son is failing again."

Red looks at his wife, and then at his son. "Jack, is this true?"

Jack gulps, and answers in guilt, "Uh…yes."

Red sighs upset and said, "Jack, you need to pass. If you don't, you'll never become a good trainer."

"Sorry, dad." Said Jack. "You've been gone for so long."

"No, Jack. This is important." Red lectures, "If you can't pass school, you'll never get into the Pokémon Association."

Jack is shocked in fear, and calls, "Yes sir." He asks, "By all means, what was going on?"

Red said, "Well, Jack, you see…" He would answer, but Red is too afraid since Yellow is next to him. And second, Red and Yellow discuss of Jack's idea of joining the Pokémon Association is no easy. "…Never mind."

"Uh, Daddy." Said Sofia. "Are you coming home?"

"I am." Red replies. "It's been a while since I was away. I don't get to see why not spend time with my kids."

This time, Jack needs to know. "Say, I heard about the Pokémon Association."

"Oh yes." Said Red, "But when you're older."

"Ah, come on, dad." Said Jack, begging. "Please."

"I'm sorry, Jack, but you're too young for this." Said Red, making excuses. "But I'll tell you anyway." This caught Jack's attention. "The Pokémon Association is a top organization for all Gym Leaders to fight against Team Rocket. They even asked us Poké Dex Holders our job to help out too. But I'm afraid they're not looking for recruiters since the battle; therefore, you're ganna have to wait until you're ready."

"Good." Jack agrees. "Then I would like to join."

Yellow looks at Jack and disagrees, "Unacceptable."

Jack is surprised. He asks, "Why not?"

"Young man." Yellow calls, "You can't go."

"But I want to. I want to fight Team Rocket."

"Jack, you're too young to battle Team Rocket."

"I'm not your little son anymore, mom. I've grown up."

Jack and his mom argue. "I won't have this conversation, Jack De Grove Ketchum!"

Jack stands up and shouts, "Then I'm doing it right now!"

"Jack! You're not joining and that is final!"

Suddenly, the phone rings. The whole family caught the phone's attention. Red got up from his seat and walk to the phone. Next, he picks up the phone and answers.

"Hello?" Ask Red.

The family is curious to who Red is talking to.

"Misty?" Ask Red, surprised. "What is it?" Yellow is a little annoyed to Misty calling, but it doesn't look like a phone call to a date, it's a phone call to an emergency. Red asks, "What? Team Rocket is found at the Cerulean Cave? I'm there." Red hangs up. "I have to go."

"What?" Ask Jack and Sofia, surprised.

"But honey, you got home." Said Yellow, worried.

"I'm sorry." Said Red, "They need me." Yellow doesn't want Red to leave again, even from work. Red takes his yellow mouse partner with him. Next, Red walks pass his wife, opens the door, and closes behind him.

Sofia asks, "Mommy, are you okay?" She hugs her mom.

"No." Yellow replies. "I'm worried."

Jack can't stand seeing him mom emotionally in pain again, and his little sister scared. He takes a stand, puts his food down and said, "I'm going after him."

Yellow snaps out of it, and heard Jack's words. She turns and calls, "No. Jack. You're not going!"

Jack walks to the door along with his Pikachu on his right shoulder. "I need to."

"Jack De Grove Ketchum!" Yellow denies, "You are staying in this house and finish your dinner!"

Jack looks at his mom and smiles, "…I'll be fine." He opens the door quickly, and hurries outside. Yellow and Sofia are surprised.

"Jack!" Yellow and Sofia calls.

"Pika?" Ask the mother Pikachu, surprised.

Jack pulls out a card and shouts, "Pidgeot! I summon you!" He throws it into the air. The Poké ball comes out of Jack's belt, and opens up in smoke. A big bird with white fur, very long hair, and talons appears.

"Pidgo!" It calls. The big bird Pokémon flies down and gives Jack and Pikachu a lift.

Yellow, her Pikachu, and Sofia chased after Jack and Pikachu, but they were too late. "Jack De Grove Ketchum!" Yellow hollers. And then she said, worried, "Not again. Not now."

"Mommy?" Ask Sofia, worried.

Jack, Pikachu, and Pidgeot follow a living-flying fossil Pokémon Red and his Pokémon are on. Jack is worried that instead of Red getting hurt, Team Rocket will strike again conquering the region just like before.

"Stay on their tail, Pidgeot." Jack advices. "We can't lose them."

As Red continues flying, he tells the living fossil to fly down. Jack and Pikachu are surprised. They look down and see Red's Pokémon landing on the floor. Down below are all the gym leaders including Green.

"What's going on?" Ask Jack.

"I got your call." Said Red. "What's going on at Cerulean Cave?"

Brock explains, "Team Rocket have been spotted there since they attacked at the cove."

"They're planning something." Said Misty. "But we can't see what."

Jack said, "I'm guessing Team Rocket are stealing Pokémon again, bigger ones." He pats his big bird, "Pidgeot, let's go to Cerulean City, and then we'll make our way to the Cerulean Cave." Pidgeot flies off carrying Jack and Pikachu to Cerulean City.

It is almost nightfall. Pidgeot lands on the pier. Jack and Pikachu get off. Jack returns Pidgeot back into its Poké ball, and the ball warps the big bird back into the Poké ball. Jack puts the ball. They hurry to the bridge and make their way to the Cerulean Cave.

"We can make it ahead." Said Jack. "Just need to be unseen." When Jack and Pikachu arrive to the bridge, they stop and see the gym leaders and Jack's father heading to the Cerulean Cove. "Crud. I can't let dad see us."

If Jack and Pikachu get caught, they will be grounded for more than week. They look around to try and find a spot to sneak pass the gym leaders. Jack and Pikachu see a hole and crawl through.

They pop out on the other side; irony, they come out outside of the city and on to the river.

"Oops!" Jack said, slipping into the water. This gives Jack and Pikachu a good idea, and swim to the bridge. They get underneath, and eaves drop on the gym leaders and Red.

Red asks, "Any leaders?"

"Just one." Blaine replies. "But you're not ganna believe this."

"Giovanni retired way back to see his son, and Pryce was back to being the Mahogany Gym Leader. Who else would come back?"

"Actually, Red, the man, Giovanni, did come back." Blaine answers. Red and Jack can't believe their ears. "The odd thing is that Giovanni said the same thing way back when you were ten years old. It's a surprise Giovanni is back in his black suit. You'll need to have your Pokémon ready."

"I'm sure Saur, Pika, and Poli will help out." Said Red.

"You sure you won't need Gyarados?" Ask Misty.

"Or Golem?" Ask Brock.

"I'll be fine." Red replies. "I fought Giovanni twice. I can beat him one more time. He might use the same Pokémon as before, especially his trump card Nidoking."

"How is your wife and kids doing?" Ask Misty.

"They're doing great." Red replies. "Yellow, Sofia, and Jack were happy to see me, but me and Yellow discussed about Team Rocket coming back. Plus, the Pokémon Association made her upset."

Brock answers, "Because she doesn't want Jack to join in, right? And John Oak was the only one that participated." Jack became jealous of his rival. Letting John in but not Jack?"

"But what if your son did join in?" Ask Blaine. "Surely, Team Rocket are returning and we need all the help we can get."

Red replies, "Sorry to say, but Yellow can't accept Jack entering the Pokémon Association. She'll be hurt and concerned of Jack and Sofia. I even tried but she said 'no'."

"My." Said Misty. "Yellow is serious."

"She's really a good mother to Jack and Sofia, and doing the best for her kids." Red explains. "But I'm not here to discuss about the Pokémon Association. I'm here to find Team Rocket and get answers."

"Right. We're almost to the end." Said Blaine. "We'll be behind you as possible."

Jack and Pikachu dive into the water, and swim their way across the flowing river and straight to the Cerulean Cave. They beat Red and the gym leaders to the cave. Jack and Pikachu then climb up to the ledge and hurry inside the Cerulean Cave.

"Yes." Said Jack. "Made it before my dad got here. Let's go."

Inside the Cerulean Cave, there are dark blue brimstone walls all over the place. The room is huge Jack and Pikachu are curious to where Team Rocket is. They walk forward to try and see if Team Rocket will show up or if the leader Giovanni will come.

"Huh?" Ask Jack, curious. "Where's Team Rocket?"

"Pika?" Ask Pikachu, confused.

"They would have shown up by now." Said Jack. They look around until in the middle of the room is a book opened. "What? A book?" Jack picks up the book and looks at it. "Whoa. What kind of book is it?" He checks the book and sees a younger kid version of his dad. "Huh? Dad? And his Pikachu?"

"Pika?" Ask Pikachu, surprised. "Pikachu!"

"You're right." Jack agrees. "That is Pika. But what's a book doing here?"

A mysterious figure standing in front of Jack and Pikachu stares down at them. The figure wears a heavy black suit, black pants, almost bolt, an evil glare, and a rose on to his tux. "Do you like the book, Red?" Jack and Pikachu caught the figure's attention by surprised. "You seem different, Red. Did you get a new haircut?"

"G-G-G-Giovanni!" Jack shouts, surprised. He and Pikachu jump back.

"It took you this long to remember, Red." Said Giovanni. "It's too bad your Pokémon are not trained even from our battle." He releases his arm out, "Now, give me the book."

Jack puts the book away and calls, "Like heck I will. Finders keepers losers weepers!"

"You're not going to give me the book?" Ask Giovanni. "Your enthusiasm won't save you. However, I'll give you one more order to hand over the book, or you could perhaps join Team Rocket." Jack pulls out his toy sword, catching Giovanni a little surprised. "What? A toy sword? You are not who I think you are. Who are you, boy?"

Jack introduces himself by pointing his toy sword at Giovanni. "My name is Jack De Grove Ketchum! They call me the Son of Red!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu calls.

Giovanni remains speechless, and then chuckles. Giovanni lets out a big laugh inside the cave. He smirks. "A mere child said he's the Son of Red. You are Red's only flesh in blood? You don't look much like him with your brown hair and green eyes. I'm even surprised Red has a son."

Jack answers, "Of course he does! And what are you doing here, Giovanni? Are you retried?"

Giovanni laughs. "Retired? I've just begun! You think I was going to retire? You really are Red Jr."

"Hey! It's Jack!" Jack complains.

"Well then, Jack." Said Giovanni. "You'll make a fine opponent instead of your father." He snaps his finger and brings out his Pokémon out of the shadows. "If you can defeat my Pokémon, then you can leave no worries with the book in your arms. But, if you lose, you will pledge your allegiance to Team Rocket."


	5. Prolouge, Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jack pulls out his card and calls, "Venusaur! I summon you!" The ball from Jack's belt opens up, and brings out the big frog Pokémon with a big flower on its back.

"Venusaur!" It roars.

"A Venusaur?" Ask Giovanni. "Oh, I see where this is going."

Jack pulls out his toy sword, and puts the card into the slot. "Come and get some Giovanni." He and Venusaur charges at Giovanni, "You don't stand a chance." Giovanni snaps his fingers. A big Pokémon appears from the shadows. It looks like a big clam Pokémon with a horn coming out. That Pokémon uses a powerful ice beam attack. Jack and Venusaur are caught on ice.

Giovanni laughs, "Foolish boy. I knew Red had Venusaur out, so I chose Cloyster. Such a reckless trainer you are." He releases his arms, "I guess you're not cut out to be a trainer, but to be a Rocket Grunt instead."

The ice shakes, and both Jack and Venusaur broke free. "Guess again!"

Giovanni saw Jack and Venusaur come out and asks, "You got out? I froze you."

Jack thinks, _"I should had know Giovanni was using Cloyster. That Pokémon knows Ice Beam." _

"Ice Beam!" Giovanni shouts.

"Cloyster!" The Pokémon calls. The bivalve Pokémon fires another cyan ice beam at Venusaur.

Jack calls, "Venusaur, return!" The ball files out, and warps Venusaur back into its Poké ball. Next, Jack swaps another trading card. "I'll have Pikachu fight instead!"

"Pika!" Pikachu shouts.

"Dodge!" Jack shouts. Jack and Pikachu jump out of the way just in time.

Giovanni comments, "Lucky break. But not lucky enough!" He snaps his second finger. "Earthquake."

Jack and Pikachu hear a mighty roar from behind, and Jack swaps again, "Pikachu! Get on my back!" He switches cards and shouts, "Pidgeot!" The big bird Pokémon appears and carries Jack and Pikachu to the air. A big Pokémon appears shaking the ground. It has a metal drill horn shape, looks like a rhino, and stands on both feet. "Yikes! Rhydon!" Jack shrieks.

"Oh, you know my Pokémon?" Ask Giovanni. "Too bad it won't save you." He snaps his finger again. "I'll crush you! Stomp!" Rhydon jumps high chasing Jack, Pidgeot, and Pikachu. Jack is surprised.

Jack thinks, _"Okay, enough games. Time to fight back." _He announces, "Pidgeot! Sand-Attack!" Pidgeot dives down, and slaps the ground sending dirt to Rhydon. Rhydon is hit by sand, and couldn't see.

"Huh?" Ask Giovanni, surprised.

"Okay! Return!" Jack calls. Pidgeot warps back into the Poké ball. He pulls out another card.

"Venusaur don't do you much good. I'll keep switching even if you try." Said Giovanni. Jack pulls out a bow and arrow. "What's that?"

Jack shouts, "Demon Sleep Bomb!" He fires an arrow shaped that has a tip shaped like a Poké ball. Venusaur comes out releases blue powder all over the arena. Cloyster can smell powder and falls asleep.

"Hah!" Giovanni shouts, surprised. "Venusaur knows Sleep Powder?"

Jack shouts, "Leech Seed!" Venusaur spits out a seed out from the flower, and fires at Venusaur. Something intervenes Venusaur's plan by knocking Venusaur out of the way. Instead, it flies and hits nothing. "What?"

"Don't think you can get away that easy, Red Jr." Said Giovanni. "I have one Pokémon left." A big rolling boulder like Pokémon came out of nowhere sending Venusaur back. Venusaur is trying to stay strong, but it's about to drop soon.

"Golem." Said Jack, surprised. "He swapped quickly. But how?"

A voice shouts, "Jack!" Jack and Pikachu know that voice. They turn around and see an adult figure with the gym leaders.

"Dad!" Jack shouts.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouts.

Giovanni sees Jack's father. "Huh? Red?" He smirks, "So, you are grown up."

"Giovanni." Said Red, furious. "I should have known."

"So it is Giovanni." Said Blaine, worried. "I knew this day would come."

Red pulls out his Poké ball and calls, "Hold on, son!" But instead bumps into some kind of invisible wall. "Ugh! What?"

"An invisible barrier." Said Brock, surprised. "Your son is battling against Giovanni. We can't get through!"

Jack shouts, "I'm okay, dad!"

"No you're not!" Red denies. "Giovanni is too strong to your level! You need to switch with me, now!"

"It's too late, Red." Said Giovanni. "Your son is doomed to have a 3-on-3 battle. The wager is on."

Red struggles. "Dang. I can't help my son." He looks at Brock, "Wait, Brock, do you have Jack's sword?"

Brock remembers and pulls it out, "Yeah. I made it. Why?"

Red reaches his hand to the sword while Jack battles Giovanni. "This is why." Red pulls out the sword and calls, "Son! Here!" He tosses the sword into the air in the middle of the battle. Jack sees the sword coming down and stays on the ground.

"What?" Ask Giovanni, confused. "What kind of toy sword is that?"

Jack shouts, "Venusaur! Leech Seed!" Venusaur lets out another seed. The big flower spits out a seed, and then it hits Golem. Golem is losing a lot of energy. Jack reaches to his sword, "Got it!" He pulls the card out of the toy sword, and then fits the card to his new sword. "Watch out, Giovanni! I am the Pokémon Knight!"

"So you got a new toy?" Ask Giovanni, mocking Jack. "You're still no match again me." He snaps his finger and calls, "Ice Beam!"

Jack shouts, "Venusaur! Solarbeam!"

"Stupid boy!" Giovanni calls. "Solarbeam won't save you!" Ice Beam hits Venusaur, but Venusaur doesn't faint. Giovanni is surprised Venusaur is still surprised. "It lives?"

"Remember, Giovanni." Jack explains, "Venusaur has leeched Golem for too long, and you didn't even swap back into its Poké ball. You kept it out for too long. That is not the Pokémon Trainer way."

Red agrees, "He's right." The gym leaders look at Red.

"How do you know?" Ask Misty.

Red explains, "When I fought against Giovanni, he had his Poké balls on the ground, and they come out on their own one-by-one by his commands. But Giovanni didn't bother to put them back into the Poké ball, I did. And since Giovanni's Golem was too long out of its Poké ball, Venusaur continues recovering. That would had mean Venusaur has a chance to fight back by one blast."

Jack continues, "That's not all. My Venusaur and dad's Venusaur are special Pokémon, kind of like a Special attack type that relies on well, Special. Since Ice Beam is a special move, and Venusaur is well trained on Special, Venusaur remains strong for almost a long time. And now…" Jack shouts, "Venusaur! Blast them with Solarbeam!"

"Venusaur!" Venusaur blasts a powerful yellow beam out of its big flower. The big yellow beam hits Cloyster, causing one big knock out. Not only Cloyster was out, but also Golem faints for staying out for too long. Rhydon and Giovanni struggle in fear.

"This can't be!" Giovanni shouts. "I had the perfect match."

"But you're an also unfair fighter." Jack shouts. "You should be a shame of yourself, letting your Pokémon out for too long." He shouts, "Venusaur! One more time!"

"I won't let you!" Giovanni shouts. "Rhydon! End them now! Fissure!"

Red shouts, surprised, "Jack! Watch out! That's fissure!"

Jack and Venusaur hold their round. Rhydon stomps the ground, causing a huge crack towards Jack and Venusaur. But somehow Fissure missed. It cracks beside Jack and Venusaur. Giovanni shouts, "What?" It may crack open the ground, but it wasn't even close to hitting Venusaur.

Jack shouts, "Last move! Solarbeam!"

Venusaur shouts, "Venusaur!" Venusaur blasts one more yellow light towards Rhydon, and Rhydon is blasted straight to wall. Rhydon faints.

Giovanni is shocked he lost. "I…lost…by…a mere boy?" He looks down in defeat. "So, I am going in retirement."

Jack sees Rhydon and Giovanni, and cheers with a pose, "Yeah! Never mess with the best!"

"Pi! Pikachu!" Pikachu cheers.

"Venu! Venusaur!" Venusaur cheers.

Giovanni spoke, "Don't think this is over." Jack and his Pokémon stare at Giovanni, surprised. Red and the gym leaders look at Giovanni. Giovanni speaks in a horrify tone, "This future will be ripped _apart."_ Giovanni flies up like a rag doll.

"Wha!" Jack shouts, surprised.

"Pika!" Pikachu shrieks, surprised.

"Venu?" Ask Venusaur, surprised.

"What's going on?" Ask Red, surprised.

Giovanni continues speaking, _"Soon, this world will disappear along with the other worlds. You are all useless as adults, but not your child side. I will conquer the world, and make this new world mine. You wait and see Red and Jack Ketchum."_

Giovanni drops to the ground and melts its body into black ink. Giovanni is no more.

"What the?" Ask Jack, surprised. "Was he?"

Red pulls Jack and calls, "Stay back, Jack!" Jack froze.

Blaine investigates the ink from Giovanni's remains. He checks with his information scanner and then finds out about the ink body. "Strange. How Strange."

"What is it?" Ask Misty.

"Its just ink." Blaine replies.

"Ink?" Ask Brock. "But Giovanni melted into ink." He looks at Giovanni's other Pokémon. "Whoa! They're all inks too?"

"Yes." Blaine replies. "But this ink is too old to be brand new. I guess Giovanni is nothing but a fake after all. My only question is how come it used the same trick as the old Giovanni from before?"

Red replies, "I don't know. Giovanni did that way back, so why did this imposter use the same trick as before?" He looks at his son and asks, "Jack, tell me." Jack looks at his father, "Did you follow me here? I want the truth."

Jack replies in guilt, "Yes. I did."

"Why?" Ask Red, demanding. "You could have gotten yourself hurt! What would your mother say?"

"I had no choice!" Jack shouts. He answers, "I was more worried of you getting hurt. And…you've been leaving us for some time." Jack turns his head away. "I don't us to be apart anymore, dad. I want to be with you. And…" He calls, "I want to join the Pokémon Association!"

"Red, maybe you should reconsider this idea." Blaine said. "Sure he was able to help out, but it won't hurt for your son to join us."

"Blaine." Red said, "Jack is a little young to join in."

"Come on." Said Brock. "Sure, he's in big trouble, but he's your son and he helped out solve our problems from Team Rocket."

Red said, "Try telling that to my wife."

"I'm sure we'll to talk to her." Said Misty. "Red, how long had you been gone to do training for some time?"

Red thinks over it. He said to Jack, "Jack, the first thing you'll be doing is head to bed. We'll talk about your punishment later."

Jack feels very guilty and said, "I'm sorry."

Red then puts his hand on his son's head, "But you did a brave thing for helping out. I'm proud of you, son. Just tell us before you do anything reckless, okay?"

Jack agrees with a small smile. "Okay."

"Let's go home, and finish that spaghetti." Said Red.

Jack agrees with a cheer, "Okay!" He was about to put his sword away, but then the blade falls off the hilt. Everyone sees the blade fall to the ground. Jack froze in shock and screams, "WAAAAAAAGH! My sword! I broke my sword!"

Brock rubs his hair and said, "Whoops. Sorry, Jack. I never knew you were going to use it. I guess I didn't make it correctly."

Jack complains, "But Brock! My sword! You can make another one? You can fix it? Right?"

"Sorry, Jack. I'm a gym leader, not a black smith." Brock apologizes.

Jack picks up the blade and cries, "No! My sword! Now I'm stuck with the toy sword forever!"

Misty asks Red, "Did this happen before?"

Red replies, "Well, when he was young, he cries about broken toys all the time." He whispers, _"He doesn't know he keeps breaking them all the time." _Red takes Jack, Pikachu, and Venusaur, "Okay, Jack, let's go home."

Red takes Jack and Pikachu home, and Jack had Venusaur back into its Poké ball. Red's big fossil Pokémon, Aerodactyl, carried Red, Jack, and Pikachu back home to Pallet Town. As for the gym leaders, Blaine continues researching the ink from Giovanni's remains. Misty and Brock inform the Pokémon director about the Team Rocket havoc.

At home, Jack is back to his room along with Pikachu. Jack sleeps under the covers with Pikachu on top. Jack is more thinking about the book he found at the mission, but guilty for disobeying his mother and father. Since dinner was almost ruined, it is almost time for the day for the anniversary, and they're trying to make sure Jack stays out of trouble.

But there is more trouble outside than inside. A mysterious light approaches to Jack's window. It passes through the window, and flies on top of Jack. It speaks, _"Jack. Jack." _Jack didn't wake up. _"Hey! Wake up!"_

Jack woke up in a sleepy mood. He looks around and said, "I must be hearing things." Jack goes back to sleep.

And then voice shouts, _"Jack De Grove Ketchum!" _Jack wakes up and shrieks. _"Wake up!"_

Jack woke up in a split second, and knocks Pikachu off the bed to the ground. "CHAA!" Pikachu shrieks.

"Who? What?" Ask Jack, looking around the room. "Who's there?"

"Pikachu." Said Pikachu, getting back on the bed. Pikachu is upset.

The voice spoke, _"Finally. You're awake." _Jack and Pikachu heard a voice that's not inside the room or outside the room. _"I've been trying to reach you, but you wouldn't wake up."_

Jack taps his head trying to get the voice out. "Who are you?"

"_You'll find out later." _Said the voice. _"But for now, I need you to do something. Look at the book you got."_

"What book?" Ask Jack.

"_The book you picked up from the Cerulean Cave."_

Jack asks, surprised and softly, "Wait, how'd you know?"

"_Look in the book, Jack."_

Jack gets out bed, and walks to the bookshelf. Next, he pulls the first book out. He checks the book through all the pages. The images from the pages are black, white, and gray. The book is okay. "The book is okay. Nothing's wrong." Jack closes the book and puts it back in.

The voice spoke, _"Check the final book."_

Jack pulls the third book, annoyed, but then becomes surprised. "What?" The book has no pictures, only blanks. "But the book…"

"_Correct. The book has been a blank after you read all three volumes." _The voice explains. _"You see, I've been observing you from the…"_

Jack shouts, "Yipe!" He throws the book to the ground in a panic. "Were you watching me?"

"_Hey! Watch the book! I wasn't going to say 'I observe you from the book'. I was going to say, 'I observed you from far away'. I need your help."_

"My help?" Ask Jack. He looks at the door. Jack is concerned if his parents heard him. "But my parents. Won't they know I'll be gone?"

"_You don't have to." _The voice replies. _"Come outside to Pallet Forest. I want you to do something."_

Jack has no choice. He opens the window, and gets Pikachu on his right shoulder. Jack and Pikachu take a deep breath, and leave the house. Before they leave, Jack closes the window, and then head out to Pallet Forest.

Jack and Pikachu arrive at Pallet Forest, the western side from Pallet Town. They walk into the forest and try to find out who's been calling through their minds. It's too dangerous even for trainers to come out at night, especially wild Pokémon.

"Where are you?" Ask Jack.

"_Keep going further. You need to come to the Grove." _The voice replies.

"Uh, whoever you are, I can't just simply walk through that easy." Jack said, "It's a forest. I can get lost."

"_You won't." _The voice replies. _"I'll guide you."_

Jack and Pikachu hurry through the forest and try to get to the grove. There are wild Pokémon trying to sleep and nocturnal Pokémon watching Jack and Pikachu running. The forest is too much to run through.

"_You're almost there. Take a left. Now right."_

"Slow down." Jack said. "I am be in a hurry, but I can't keep up with fast words."

Jack and Pikachu finally reached to the grove. The open space has a few stones and logs. There is a platform across Jack and Pikachu people don't know about. And on top of the platform is a placed weapon in the stone.

"Is that?" Ask Jack, surprised.

"Pika?" Ask Pikachu, surprised.

The voice replies, _"Jack, walk up to the sword."_

"Okay." Said Jack, unsure. He walks up to the platform and up the steps. Wild Pokémon are coming out of the forest. They watch Jack walking to the sword. Jack reaches to the sword in the stone. "Wow. What a sword."

"_Now, Jack, I want you to place you hands grip on the hilt." _The voice said. _"And then say this oath. This oath will help you pull the sword out."_

And then both Jack and the unknown voice say the oath, _"I, Jack De Grove Ketchum, son of Red, am here to make peace to all the Pokémon. It is my job to project those in danger and those in need of help. I will not turn away my job, or am I allowed to ignore the cries of help. I will become the Pokémon Knight, Force Edge Sword, lend me your strength."_ Jack pulls the sword out. Light comes out from the stone, and Jack pulls the sword out.

"Whoa." Said Jack, amazed. He is holding the Force Edge Sword. "So this is the Force Edge Sword. What a weapon." He checks and finds a Poké ball slot. "A Pokémon Sword, huh? Cool."

"Yes."Said the voice. The hilt opens its purple eyes. "This is the Pokémon Sword."

Jack freaks out, and throws the sword, "Wagh!"

The sword falls to the ground, drawing in closer curious wild Pokémon. "Ow! Jack! That hurt!"

Jack walks over to the sword with Pikachu by his side. They look at the sword. "What in Zucion? You can talk? Weapons don't talk."

"That's because I'm not a weapon. I'm a Pokémon turned into a weapon." It said. "You promised you help out, not hurt others."

Jack corrects, "Yeah, but the oath didn't tell me I can have a talking Pokémon as a weapon! You scared me!"

"Can we please focus?" It asks. "You have a job to do. You're the Pokémon Knight, correct?" Jack picks up the sword and looks at it. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am…_Mewtwo._" Jack and Pikachu are confused. The sword's eyes blink. "What? You don't believe me?"

"Uh…no." Jack denies, confused. "How did you become a sword? This is confusing."

Mewtwo explains, even though it's a sword, "Because, Jack, I figured you're into swords as your choice, so I used what's left from Mew's ability, and transformed into one." Jack is more confused. "Okay, I'll make it simple: You like swords, and I have the ability to do almost do anything. Does that reach you?"

Jack covers his eyes and forehead. "You transformed? Mewtwo, you don't know Transform."

Mewtwo calls, "Well, I'm a sword now. Unless you want to save the region, I suggest you pick me up, pull the dang book out, and get a move on."

"Okay! Okay!" Said Jack. He pulls the book out.

"Place the book on the ground." Said Mewtwo. Jack puts the book on the ground. "Open it up."

"Like this?" Ask Jack.

Mewtwo answers, "Yes. Point the tip of the sword at the book, and call, 'Teleport'!"

Jack realizes, "Wait! Shouldn't I get used to you since you're a sword?"

"There's no time. Hurry!" Mewtwo calls. "Red is in danger and we need to go!"

Jack calls, "Okay. Teleport!" Nothing happens. Jack and Pikachu stand there like idiots expecting something to happen. "Huh? Nothing's happening."

"Pikachu." Pikachu agrees.

"What?" Ask Mewtwo, confused. "Hang on a sec." Mewtwo tries to move around even in Jack's hand. Jack is trying to keep his grip on the hilt. "Jeez! You take a job for one person, and then you ruined the job. Where's the manual?"

"Whoa! Hey! Mewtwo!" Jack calls, trying to hold its grip. "What are you doing? What manual?"

"Mew! You tried to teach me Transform, but I can't seem to get Teleport right." Mewtwo complains, trying to look around. "I can't believe you got me involve into this mess! I used Teleport correctly just like you said, but I can't seem to get out!" Mewtwo looks forward, "Don't just stand there reading the Fanfiction! Where's the manual?"

"Mewtwo! Whom are you talking to?" Ask Jack, confused.

"Jack! Don't you have the manual?" Ask Mewtwo. "I can't get Teleport right."

Pikachu asks, confused, "Pika?"

Jack said, "Mewtwo."

"Yes?" Ask Mewtwo.

"Listen to me." Jack explains, "I don't have the manual, or any other people does have the manual. This is why I need to get used to you before we go in."

"You mean, practice, right?" Ask Mewtwo, confused. "Jack, we don't have time. Red and his Pokémon are in danger by the second."

"Mewtwo, isn't there a rule about Teleport?" Ask Jack. Mewtwo closes his eyes in guilt. "You knew? Mewtwo."

"Okay. Okay." Said Mewtwo. "I remember now. You just need to say, Teleportation, and then the destination you want to go."

"Okay, so if I wanted to say," Jack said, "Teleportation; Pallet Town. Will that work?"

Mewtwo replies, "Yes, but you need to say it firmly. This is why Teleport didn't work. I forgot how."

Jack said, "Then I know how. Will the book open up if we go inside?"

"I believe me." Said Mewtwo.

Jack calls, "Okay. Mewtwo! Teleportation, Manga Book!"

Mewtwo announces, "As you command!" Mewtwo's eyes glow bright blue. Jack and Pikachu's body are glowing blue, and then lifted from the ground. Next, they fly straight to book like they've shrunk and warped into the Manga world.

"Holy Arceus!" Jack shouts.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu shouts.


	6. RGB, Chapter 1

Chapter 1: VS Mew

It's sunny in town, and there are few people walking around. It's peaceful around town until a few kids are surrounding a big purple odd rabbit with a horn on its forehead. They are trying to see who can capture the odd creature with a mechanical ball.

A young boy wearing a straw hat, white tank top, and blue shorts throw the Poké ball at the big purple Pokémon. But the ball bounces off. "Dang! It bounced off again!"

A young little girl with long yellow hair and wearing a pink dress interrupts and calls, "My turn next!"

"You sure know what you're doing?"

"Be quiet." She said. She looks at the Pokémon and said, "Here goes…" She tosses the ball at the Pokémon. "I'm ganna catch this thing and make it my pet!"

As the Poké ball is out of her grasp, it flies forward towards the wild purple Pokémon. The ball hits, but it bounces off. The wild purple Pokémon is undeterred. It snorts turning away.

"Ah?" The little girl is surprised and stunned. It didn't work. The purple Pokémon looks away with a snort. "It bounced off again?"

"How can that be?" Ask another kid.

Just then, a voice laughs and said, "That's no way to catch a Pokémon." All the kids look at another kid. "If you want to catch a Pokémon…" The boy with spike black hair, wearing a red cap and jacket, blue pants, and black shirt appears pointing, "You gatta weaken it first."

"What?" Ask the little boy. "Weaken it?"

"Can you show us?" Ask the little girl.

The boy replies, "Sure." He stands forward, and pulls out a Poké ball. "Poli!" He throws it out and calls, "I choose you!" The Poké ball opens up in smoke, and then out comes a Pokémon. It's a tadpole like Pokémon but wears gloves, has a counterclockwise swirl as a bellow, and tadpole eyes.

"Poliwhirl." It spoke.

"Wow." Said the kids, amazed. They look at the Pokémon.

"Ready, Poli?" Ask the boy.

"Poliwhirl." Said Poli, ready.

"Nido!" The other Pokémon spoke.

The boy said, "So, a Nidorino, huh? Not too bad." He calls, "Go, Poli! Water Gun!"

The tadpole Pokémon opens its mouth, and then blows from its belly water out. Nidorino jumps back from the attack, and charges at it. Red and Poli jumped to the side.

"Horn Attack, huh?" Ask Red. "Too easy." He calls, "Poli! Water Gun again!"

Poli inhales, and blows out another Water Gun at Nidorino. It takes a hit. Nidorino is trying to focus, but it is feeling wobbly.

All the kids are amazed. The little girl said, "It looks dizzy."

"Yup! And now that it's weak, I can catch it!" Red calls. He pulls out a Poké ball, and throws it at Nidorino. The ball hits Nidorino on its forehead. The Pokémon struggles trying to get out. The Poké ball shakes three times, and then stops shaking. Red walks to the Poké ball, and raises the Poké ball to the air, cheering, "Yeah! I caught Nidorino!"

The children cheer for Red's victory.

"Awesome!" Said the boy with the straw hat.

"That was cool, Red." Said the little girl.

"Aw, shucks." Said Red, grateful. He pulls out the Poké ball and said, "Poli, return."

"Poliwhirl." Said Poli. Red throws the ball to Poli, and Poli goes back into the Poké ball by a big smoke. Red puts the Poké ball away. He talks to the kids about every Pokémon, especially the harder ones. "Just remember." Red continues, "No matter how big a Pokémon is, the Poké ball can fit even in the smallest Poké ball. And always remember to weaken the Pokémon before you…"

"Hey, Red." The straw-hat boy interrupts and asks, "Do you know Professor Oak?"

"Who? That old man from the edge?" Ask Red, confused. "What about him?"

"Well…"

"People say he's an expert on Pokémon." Said the little girl.

"Maybe he'll teach us how to catch Pokémon." Said the boy with a straw hat.

All the kids agree with his idea, but Red disagrees. "Nah. You don't need that old man. I'll teach you whatever you need.

"Maybe." Said the boy with the straw hat. "But they say he taught his grandson to be one of the greatest trainers ever."

"Grandson?" Ask Red. He thinks, "Whose his grandson? He must be old too."

The straw-hat boy continues, "Yeah! He just got back from his trip overseas. He was studying Pokémon."

Red disagrees, "Ha! I don't care who he is! He wouldn't stand a chance against me." Red raises Poli's Poké ball into the air and thinks, "Soon, I'm ganna beat that guy and become a true Pokémon Champion. Yeah."

The sun is almost setting from the horizon. Before Red could set off, Red takes one last good-bye before heading home. The kids take their goodbyes too and call for Red.

"See ya, tomorrow, Red!" Said the little boy.

"Bye, Red!" Said the little girl.

Red waves goodbye to the kids. As they leave, Red turns away and thinks about it. _"Old Professor Oak, eh?" _And then he talks to himself, "What's the big deal about this old guy? I'm a better Pokémon expert then he is."

But then, Red bumps into someone. "Hey!" A man shouts, turning at Red. "Watch where you're walking, maggot!" The man is wearing a black eye mask around his eyes, a long black uniform suit, gloves, and boots.

Red shouts, surprised, "Yikes! Uh, Sorry!"

The second man in black uniform calls, "Leave the brat alone. We got work to do."

Red was too nervous to even talk. The man then walks away. "Hmph."

Red thinks, "What was that about?" Then he looks carefully at the men in black uniforms. Red sees men carrying Poké balls around their belts. "Hey! Those are Poké balls!" Red follows them through the tall grass and thinks, "They must be Pokémon Trainers." Red goes to a tall tree, and hides them. Next, he spies on them.

A group of men in black uniforms gathers around the center small grass. They are discussing a plan about a new Pokémon never saw before in their lives. Red is curious to see what strange Pokémon could they be talking about.

"It's hiding in the grass somewhere!" The leader man announces. "Don't any of you rest until you find the 'Phantom Pokémon'!"

Red thinks, "Phantom Pokémon?"

One of men asks, "Sir, what does the Phantom Pokémon look like?"

"How should I know what it looks like?" The leader man replies, "I'm just following orders! Any other dumb questions, Rocket Grunt?"

"No!" The Grunt replies, surprised, "No, sir."

The leader grunt calls, "Good, now get out there!" He points, "To the western forest, men! Cut everything down!"

"Yes sir!" The entire rocket soldiers head out west into the forest. Red comes out of hiding and watches them leave.

"So, that's it?" Ask Red. "Thanks for the information, guys." He walks to the forest and raises fist high, "This Phantom Pokémon is mine!"

Red enters inside the Pallet Forest. He carries a huge load of Poké balls through a small road. Then Red checks around the forest to see if any Rocket Grunts arrive, but there is no one in sight, especially wild Pokémon.

"Good." Said Red. "No sign of them. It's all mine."

Red arrives to the open area of the forest. "Huh? What's that?" He looks around to find that big flash of light, and follows it dropping all the Poké balls to the ground. "Wait up!" The moment Red reached to the open area, he lost sight of the flashing light. He can only see a platform stones and tall grass everywhere. "I lost it." Suddenly, another flash of light appears to the right side. "Huh? There!" Red follows the light. "Wait for me!"

In the open area hiding in the tall grass, a boy with spiky brown hair and yellow mouse are on the grass out cold. The boy gets up from the grass and looks around. "Huh?" He asks. "Where am I?"

"Pikachu." Said the yellow mouse.

"Pikachu, are you okay?" He asks.

"Jack, I believe we're here." Said the talking purple sword.

Jack asks, "What?" He looks around. "But everything looks the same." Jack looks up at the sky and sees the sun almost setting. "Except the sun."

"Pikachu." Pikachu agrees.

Jack asks, "Mewtwo, where are we?"

Mewtwo, in the sword form, replies, "We're in the past. We must hurry and find the culprit."

"Culprit?" Ask Jack. "How are we going to find the culprit here?"

"Just follow the road you came in through, and then head out to Pallet Town." Mewtwo replies.

Jack said, "Okay. Here we go." Jack and Pikachu hurry off to Pallet Town. "When we get to Pallet Town, I'm sure dad should help us."

"Jack, you should know that we're on a mission." Mewtwo explains, "We can't mess with the timeline."

"What? Are you saying in the past?" Ask Jack, confused.

"Yes." Mewtwo explains. "Jack, it's time to teach how to handle this Force Sword."

"I already know what I'm up against, so why am I going through the basics again?" Ask Jack.

Mewtwo replies, "There is no telling what danger lies ahead of you in the Manga World."

"Manga World?" Ask Jack, "We just jumped into the book. I thought this is a Fanfiction."

"What's a Fanfiction?" Ask Mewtwo.

Jack said, "Never mind."

Red finds the strange light. He looks around and sees an incredible battle. Red sees another boy with brown spike hair, wearing a purple shirt, black pants, and a pendant. The strange boy has a small red-orange lizard with a flame on its tail battling against a floating white Pokémon with a long thin tail.

"Whoa. What is that Pokémon?" Ask Red.

The trainer shouts, "Charmander, Ember!"

"Char!" The Pokémon shouts. It's trying to hit the cute strange Pokémon, but it's avoiding Charmander's flaming ember.

Meanwhile across Red are Jack and Pikachu. They see the battle. "Hey." Jack calls. They see the battle, but then saw Red and the other trainer. He shrieks and hides. "Eep!" Pikachu hides too. The trainer looks at the side, but saw nothing and goes back watching Charmander. Jack whispers, _"Did he see us?"_

"_I don't think he saw it." _Mewtwo replies in telepathy. _"Neither did his Pokémon." _Jack and Pikachu peek through.

"_Hey, that guy. He looks a lot like Green." _Jack whispers.

"_Pikachu." _Pikachu agrees, whispering.

"_Yes. I told you we're in the past." _Mewtwo thought out._ "And across here is your dad, his younger self."_

Jack and Pikachu look across, and see Red. _"Wow. He does look like me, and he has black hair."_

Green calls, "Okay, Charmander, come back." He pulls out a Poké ball, and returns Charmander back into the Poké ball by gray smoke.

Red comes out and shouts, "What? You're giving up already?"

"Who are you?" Ask Green.

Jack asks, surprised, _"What is he doing? He doesn't stand a chance against…" _Jack and Pikachu peek to the left, and see the cute Pokémon. _"! Is that?"_

"_Mew." _Said Mewtwo. Mew looks adorable with its small cat face, blue eyes, and white fur. It's small. _"I never see the day that I became a genetic clone of Mew."_

Red releases his Pokémon out again, "Poli! Come on out!"

Poliwhirl comes out of its Poké ball. "Poliwhirl!"

Red shouts, "Poli! Water gun!"

Poli inhales, and blows out water out of its belly. The floating Pokémon, Mew, avoids the attack. It continues dodging Poliwhirl's attack.

"No good!" Red said. "Okay! Double Slap!"

Jack thinks, _"Wait. Isn't Mew a psychic Pokémon like you?"_

"_I believe so." _Mewtwo replies.

Jack gets up from the ground and thought, _"I have to warn dad." _He shouts, "Dad! No-" Before Jack could go over to Red, Mewtwo's eyes glow blue and uses its powers to yank Jack down to the ground.

Red turns to the side, but sees nothing and goes back battling.

Jack said in pain, "Ow."

"Are you okay, Jack?" Ask Mewtwo.

Jack turns his head upset and said, "Mewtwo, that was not funny."

"I wasn't trying to be funny." Mewtwo replies.

Red calls, "Okay, one more time!"

Poli gets in close, but then the phantom Pokémon, Mew, flashes bright. It brightens the entire forest sending Poli flying. Red covers his eyes from the light. When flashes disappears, and so did the phantom Pokémon. Red looks around and finds his Poliwhirl out cold.

"Poli?" Ask Red, worried. He goes to his Poliwhirl. "Poliwhirl!"

"Poliwhirl." Said Poli, trying to speak.

"Hey! Poli!" Red calls, trying to wake up Poli, "You're okay, right? Get it."

Green walks over to Red and said, "Hey, didn't you see it? When I was battling it? I could tell right away that it was superior to me by a lot. Always know what your limitations are. If you don't, then you're only battling on yourself." He leaves, "Don't forget that. Smell ya later."

Red was crushed to his defeat. "I…lost."

Jack sees Red behind from the dead trees. "Whoa. Dad lost." He realizes in a panic, "I'm going to disappear!"

"Not quite." Mewtwo disagrees. Jack hears Team Rocket coming and tries to hurry to Red, but Mewtwo halts Jack with its powers again, and yanks Jack's body back down to the ground. "No. We can't intervene."

Team Rocket arrives to the open destroyed area scavenging the destroyed trees, ground, and rocks. One of Rocket Grunt leaders looks around the area to try and look for the Phantom Pokémon, but only sees dead trees surprised. "What the?"

"What happened here, boss?" Ask the first grunt.

The Rocket leader replies, "Looks like there was a fire here not too long ago." The Rocket leader continues looking until he sees the boy and his knocked out Poliwhirl. "Hey you!" The Rocket leader runs up to the boy and demands, "What did you do here?"

"Forget the boy!" Said the Rocket Grunt. "We need to concentrate on that Phantom Pokémon."

The Rocket leader turns and shouts, "I don't need you to tell me that!"

"Then let's go!" Said the Rocket grunt. The Rocket leader leaves Red to his Poliwhirl, and then left.

Red returns his Poliwhirl back into its Poké ball, and then walks off back to town. Jack and Pikachu watch in despair.

"Poor dad." Said Jack. He glares at his sword, "Mewtwo, why'd you do that? We could have saved him!"

Mewtwo explains, "I told you not to mess with the past. This event is not where we need to find our culprit." Red pulls out his Poké ball, and returns Poli back into its ball. "We need to get going and find the real culprit before he or she messes with the time." Poli goes back into the Poké ball, and Red puts it away. He walks off.

"I guess I'll go see this old man after all." Said Red.

Jack watches his past father walking off. "Dad…"

"You see?" Ask Mewtwo.

Jack said, "Dad must be going back to Pallet Town."

"Cha." Said Pikachu.

"I believe so." Mewtwo agrees. "But if we want to find the culprit, let's follow your dad. Remember: do not let him see you."

Jack and Pikachu follow Red back to Pallet Town.

Red comes back to Pallet Town with one Poké ball on his hand. He sees a sign that said, "Professor Oak's Lab. So, this is it, huh?" Ask Red. He walks up to the door, and rings the doorbell.


	7. RGB, Chapter 2

Chapter 2: VS Machoke

Red rings the doorbell. There is no one answering the door. Red stands there waiting for the old professor, Professor Oak, to come out. Red pushes the doorbell one more time, yet no one answers from the building.

Red asks, "Anybody home? Hello?" He reaches for the doorknob and tries to open it. Suddenly, the door opens up to Red's surprised. "Huh? It's unlocked?" He walks in and looks around. There is lab equipment all over the room including abandon books. Some books are on the floor.

"Whoa." Said Red, amazed. "I never knew there are so many Pokémon here." He looks around until he sees one Poké ball on a pedestal machine like. Red walks up to it and checks out the Poké ball. He picks it up and asks, "What's this?"

He can see inside a small green frog like Pokémon with a green bulb on its back. It has blue eyes, short knees and legs.

Red reads it, "Bul-Ba-Saur." He calls excited, "Cool! It has a bulb on its back!" Red pulls out another Poké ball Poli is inside of, and Red shows Poli the Pokémon. "Poli, look at this! Isn't he cute?"

Poli, inside the Poké ball, tries to talk saying hello, but the other Pokémon, Bulbasaur, struggles with fear.

Suddenly, a door opens up surprising Red. A man with short gray hair, wearing a lab coat, red shirt, brown pants and shoes appear seeing Red. He shouts, "Ah-ha! You're the Pokémon Thief!"

"What? No!" Red shrieks, surprised. He turns around and sees the old man surprised while accidentally throwing Bulbasaur's Poké ball in the air. Next, he walks back away and accidentally pushes the red button across the room. "Yagh!"

The professor shouts, "No! No! No! Idiot!"

"What? What? What?" Ask Red, looking behind.

A machine's voice, almost lady like, spoke, "Now opening Pokémon out of Poké balls." The entire Poké balls on the machine open up, and all the captured Pokémon run wild. Red and the professor scream.

The professor turns at Red upset and shout, "Now look what you've done!"

"But I-I didn't mean to…" Red complies, scared.

A small brown bird like Pokémon comes out next, and flies around Red and the professor. It flies up high, dives in at the professor, and then lets out a bird poop on the professor's head.

"Yuck." Said Red, disgusted.

"…" And then the professor shouts at Red, "Just get them all back here!"

"Okay!" Red calls, going after the Pokémon.

Meanwhile, outside, Jack and Pikachu finally came to professor's lab. They look inside to try and look for Red and the professor, but Jack has better plans than walking in. He and Pikachu sneak to a window and peek inside.

"Come here, Weedle!" Red shouts.

"There it goes, right here!" The professor shouts.

"Wait, I got another one!" Red calls.

"Stand still!"

Jack said, "Wow. What a mess." Jack and Pikachu see other Pokémon coming out of the lab, and then back away. Then they peek in and found the professor and Red trying to gather the Pokémon.

"I think we found them." Mewtwo comments.

"Yeah." Said Jack. Another Pokémon, a cat with a coin on its head, jumps out through the window catching Jack and Pikachu by surprised. Jack and Pikachu duck down. Jack points at the building and said, "I think we found Red and Professor Oak."

"That's Professor Oak?" Ask Mewtwo. "He doesn't look like my brother."

Jack and Pikachu tried again, but this time a frog like Pokémon, Bulbasaur, jumps out and runs off.

"Here, Pokémon, Pokémon, Pokémon." Red calls, trying to get the Pokémon.

"Stop fooling around!" Professor Oak calls.

Jack suggests, "We need to help them. This is wasting time."

Jack tries to jump in with Pikachu following, but Mewtwo calls, "Stop!" Mewtwo's powers stop Jack and yank his body back to the ground again.

"Wah!" Jack shrieks. He rolls his eyes to the purple sword, "I wish you stop doing that."

"Jack, we can't get involve." Mewtwo explains.

"Why not?" Ask Jack.

Mewtwo explains, "What did I ask about causing a time disruption?"

There is finally silence inside the lab. Red said, breathing, "Phew. I think…we got 'em…all." Jack and Pikachu peek through, but then see Red coming. They duck down and hide. Red checks the broken window.

"Don't…tell…me." Professor Oak asks, "That some…have…escaped."

"I think they did." Red answers. He hurries to the door and calls, "Don't worry, I'll go get them back for you."

"Oh no you don't, you thief." Said Professor Oak, grabbing Red.

Red struggles and apologizes. "Ow! Wait! I'm not a Pokémon thief! I'm sorry for barging in to your lab without permission! But we need to get the Pokémon back."

Professor Oak said, "It's too late now. It'll be dark before you have the chance to go look for them."

Red breaks free and said, "Well, I'm not giving up! I'm going after them." And then Red left the building.

The Professor Oak had no choice but to join Red. He pulls out the bicycle and petals forward following Red. Jack and Pikachu watch from the building. The professor shouts ringing to Red, "You can't go out there by yourself! You don't know where to look!" Red is grateful the Professor Oak is coming. "Just remember: I'm turning you in after we get them all back."

"Okay!" Red calls.

Jack calls, "Come on. Let's follow them." Jack and Pikachu follow Red and Professor Oak forward. They are heading to Viridian City.

Red and Professor Oak arrive in Viridian City, and both Jack and Pikachu hide behind the building waiting for them to gather the Pokémon. They watch Red and Professor Oak look around for the missing Pokémon through buildings and even alleyways.

"What are you doing, Jack?" Mewtwo asks. "We can't mess with the past!"

Jack said, "I don't care. I need to help my dad right now even if you pull me down!"

"But we haven't found our culprit." Mewtwo said. "We need to go search for him right now!"

Jack ignores Mewtwo's orders and then runs off, but last both Red and Professor Oak in sight. They look around, and then start searching; ironically, Red and Professor Oak were across Jack and his Pikachu on the left side.

Red said, "Okay, let's see. If I was a Caterpie, a Butterfree, a Rattata, a Meouth, and Bulbasaur, where I hide?"

"Caterpie and Butterfree are fond to trees, but Meouth, Rattata, and Bulbasaur could be anywhere." Professor Oak replies.

Red runs off looking around on every tree. "Let's see. Caterpie. Caterpie."

"Red, what did I say back there before?" Ask Professor Oak, grabbing Red on his back. "You need to search carefully running out like that."

"Ow!" Red calls. "Watch the jacket!"

"Okay, but just remember, I'm watching you." Said Professor Oak. "First, Caterpie and Butterfree are on trees. Look for trees that look different."

Red hurries off looking around every tree. He checks up and then finds a strange three with black circle holes on the leaves. "Huh? I don't remember black holes on a tree?"

"Good job, Red." Said Professor Oak. "That's Caterpie." He would throw it up there, but Professor Oak is too old to throw them. "I wish I could throw it up there, but I'm getting too old for this."

"I'll get it." Said Red.

But then a voice calls, "Whoa, there lads." Both Red and Oak turn around and see an old man with a vest and long blue pants approaching. "That's no way to catch a Pokémon."

"Oh, excuse me, but this is no wild Pokémon sir." Said Professor Oak. "This belongs to another trainer."

The old man said, "But you have got to catch it. No good will that do."

Red just throws the Poké ball up, and lets the ball capture the Caterpie. The balls surrounds small bug caterpillar Pokémon with smoke, and then Caterpie goes back into the Poké ball. It comes down. Red picks it up and gives the ball to Professor Oak.

"Oh, that's too easy." Said the old man, admiring, "I like your style, boy. What's your name?"

"Me?" Ask Red. "I'm Red."

"And I'm Professor Oak." Said Professor Oak. "Excuse us, but we're in a hurry."

"But wait, you don't know the secret yet." Said the old man.

"What secret?" Ask Red, curious.

"Red, don't get involve. We have to hurry before the Pokémon owners find out." Professor Oak calls.

The old man sees a small purple rat with long yellow whiskers coming out. He points, "Look."

Red said, surprised, "Whoa! That's the Rattata!"

The old man pulls out a Poké ball and call, "Go! Poké ball!" He throws it at the small purple rat. Red becomes surprised and tries to stop the old man, but it was too late. The Poké ball hits the Pokémon. Red and Professor Oak are shocked. That Poké ball is not supposed to capture a trainer's Pokémon. "See? I told you." Said the old man.

The Poké ball surrounds the purple rat in smoke, and then captures it. The Pokémon tries to shake free. Red and Professor Oak are worried that this could be a problem for the original owner. But wait, the ball shook three times after capturing the Pokémon. And then the Pokémon broke free.

"Oh! So close!" The old man complains, "I'm all out of Poké balls."

Red and the Professor Oak are relieved.

"That was close." Said Professor Oak, relieved. "Good thing that was a wild Pokémon. Then again, where is our Rattata?"

Red calls, seeing the Rattata snuggling with the wild Rattata. "Hey! Is that it?"

Professor Oak looks at the second Rattata and said, "Ah! Here it is!" The second Rattata becomes surprised and runs off.

Red chases after it. "Hey!"

"Wait up, Red." Said Professor Oak, trying to catch up.

Jack and Pikachu then heard Red's voice. Jack said, "It's him!"

"Pika!" Pikachu agrees. Jack and Pikachu follow Red's voice all the way down the hill.

"Here I come, Red!" Jack calls.

Mewtwo calls, "Whoa! Jack, don't lose me!"

The Rattata crawls through the fence hole. Red sees a door and opens up. Next, Professor Oak follows behind. "You know, Red, you're awfully fast."

Jack spots Professor Oak closing the door. He shouts surprised, "Whoa! Wait! Open the…!" Professor Oak closes the door behind him. Jack and Pikachu ram into a door flat face. Smack! They're stunned for running too fast and on to a closed door.

Professor Oak heard a smack sound and turned around. He opens up leaving Jack and Pikachu stuck on the door. Then the Professor looks around and checks. He shrugs and closes the door.

"Are you all right?" Ask Mewtwo.

Jack replies, in pain, "…Peachy."

Red traps the Rattata to a corner. "Okay, now I gotcha!" He throws the Poké ball back to Rattata. The Poké ball surrounds smoke on the Rattata, and then the Poké ball captures Rattata. "Gotcha!"

Professor Oak said, "Good. We got Rattata and Caterpie. Only Butterfree, Meouth, and Bulbasaur to go." He reopens the door and said, "Let's hurry and go before the neighborhood knows about this. They should really lock the gate up." Professor Oak and Red leave. Professor Oak checks for the back of the door but nothing was there. "I'm sure I heard something."

Around the corner Jack crouches down trying to fix his nose. And Pikachu is trying to put his squashed nose back together.

"Ugh." Said Jack, "That really hurt."

"I tried to warn you, Jack." Said Mewtwo, "And now look what you've done. You made Professor Oak suspicious of the sound. I thought I told you not to mess with the past."

Jack said, "Thanks a lot." He and Pikachu fix their nose, and then continue looking for Red.

This time Red and Professor Oak look up from the roof and find a Butterfree up on a roof. Red throws the ball up on to Butterfree. The Poké ball surrounds Butterfree with smoke, and then captures Butterfree. "That's four."

"And Meouth and Bulbasaur are left to go." Said Professor Oak. They walk into an alleyway.

But then Jack and Pikachu come out from the front and calls out for Red. Jack shouts, "Red! Where are you?"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu shouts.

Professor Oak and Red look around until outside, they see a small beige cat scratch with a charm on its forehead scratching its cheek.

"Ah, there are you." Said Professor Oak, whispering. "I got a plan." He calls out to the cat scratch Pokémon. "Here kitty, kitty." Professor Oak calls.

"Meouth?" Said the cat scratch Pokémon.

The Professor spoke, "I got some fresh milk."

Meouth, the cat scratch Pokémon comes close curiously. Red and Professor Oak hide waiting for Meouth to come around. When it comes out, Professor Oak shouts, "Now!"

Red throws the Poké ball at the Pokémon. "Gotcha!" The ball hits Meouth, and captures Meouth back into its Poké ball.

Professor Oak wipes his forehead. "Phew. I have never been capturing Pokémon these days. I guess I'm getting too old for this."

"Say, there's one left one?" Ask Red. "Bulbasaur?"

Professor Oak turns away and thinks, "Yes. That's it. That poor Bulbasaur could be anywhere. There's no telling what is happening too…"

Red looks around ignoring Professor Oak and spots a small green frog like Pokémon with a bulb on its back. "There it is!"

"Bulba!" It spoke. It runs off.

Professor Oak sees Bulbasaur running off. "There it goes." Bulbasaur is running pass a sign, and runs into the building. The door was left open for Bulbasaur to slip through.

"It went inside that building!" Said Red. Red and Professor Oak hurry to the building and walked in looking for Bulbasaur. Meanwhile, Jack and Pikachu come around looking for Red. Jack was sure he heard their voices.

"Jack, this is pointless to find your dad." Mewtwo comments. "We need to get back to work right now."

"Keep looking!" Jack replies. "Red must be close!"

Inside the building, Bulbasaur hides in the shadows while Red and Professor Oak look around the building. They check to see if Bulbasaur could be behind the odd statues. Red finds a human bust surprised.

"Now where is Bulbasaur?" Ask Professor Oak.

"Ah, there you are." Said Professor Oak, spotting Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur becomes timid. Professor Oak pulls out a Poké ball and said, "Okay, Bulbasaur, back in you go."

But Bulbasaur refuses and tackles Professor Oak. "Bulba!"

"Oof!" Said Professor Oak, attacked. He fell on his bottom and stares at Bulbasaur. "Now see here. I'm your owner."

"Hey, don't be scared." Said Red. He looks at Bulbasaur politely, "You're nervous. It's okay to be nervous. After all, this is your first time out in the real world. And you were also separated from your friends in the lab. Isn't that right?"

"Bulba." Said Bulbasaur, understanding Red. Professor Oak is surprised Bulbasaur is listening to Red.

"You have never see anything but the Professor, so why don't you come with me?" Ask Red.

Bulbasaur decided to approach to Red and snuggle his leg like a kitten.

"Good boy. See?" Said Red, talking to Professor Oak. He pets Bulbasaur, "He's not really a bad Pokémon."

"No, he's not." Professor Oak replies, but then thinks, _"Hmm, maybe Red could take care of Bulbasaur."_

Red asks Bulbasaur, "Are you hungry, Bulbasaur?"

Something big hides in the shadows watching Red, Professor Oak, and Bulbasaur. It marches towards them stomping on the ground. Red and Professor Oak felt a powerful vibration from the ground. They turn around and see a huge creature coming out of the shadows.

A tall dark blue Pokémon wearing a belt and black tights, strong muscles, and has a turtle head roars at Red and Professor Oak.

"It's a…a…" Red said, scared.

"A wild Machoke." Said Professor Oak, surprised. "What's it doing here?"

"On no!" Red shouts, surprised.

Bulbasaur spots the wild Machoke attacking, and used it vine whip to stop Machoke. It's long vine wraps around the arm pulling Machoke's punch attack away from Red.

"Whoa! Bulbasaur is good." Said Red, excited. He turns at Professor Oak and asks, "Does Bulbasaur know any good attacks?" Sadly, Professor Oak is unconscious. "Jeez, taking a nap in the battle?"

The wild Machoke breaks free from the vine, and continues attacking.

Red and Bulbasaur are trapped. They watch in horror of the wild Machoke approaching to Red and Bulbasaur.

"There's now way out!" Said Red. He thinks, _"There's got to be a way out." _Red looks around the room, but sees a small light from behind. "Hmm? Light? Wait, what if…" There's no time to think. Red sees Machoke ready to attack one more time. "Now time. I've got to try!" He reaches to the wooden walls, and breaks them apart.

Light comes out from the hole in the wall, and light is giving Bulbasaur's bulb golden energy.

Red is amazed. "Wow! I think I know!" He calls, "Bulbasaur! Solarbeam!"

"Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur aims, and then fires golden light out from its bulb to the wild Machoke. The wild Machoke is hit from the golden beam. It roars in agony.

Meanwhile outside, Jack and Pikachu spotted golden light coming from the gym.

Jack said, "Wait, I know that light! That's Saur's Solarbeam."

"Jack. No." Mewtwo disagrees. "We have a job. Do not ignore my orders, Jack."

"Well, your orders stink." Jack states. And then Jack and Pikachu hurry off to the gym.

Back inside the gym, the light disappears. The wild Machoke burns to a crisp and falls back. Red and Bulbasaur are relieved the wild Pokémon is defeated, and they rejoice in victory.

"Yeah! We won!" Red cheers.

"Bulba!" Bulbasaur cheers too.

Red and Bulbasaur approach to Oak and checks to see if he's okay. Professor Oak wakes up and sees Red and Bulbasaur relieved.

"Ugh." Said Professor Oak, awake, "What happened?"

"Oh, well," Red explains, "Bulbasaur and I were in a pickle, so I brung the light in and Bulbasaur used Solarbeam on a wild Machoke."

Professor Oak gets and asks, "You knew about Bulbasaur's most powerful attack?"

"Nope." Red replies. "I only realized that plants so sunlight. After all, Bulbasaur does have a bulb on its back."

"So, you just assumed?" Professor Oak said nothing, but then turns away and lets out a laugh. "You sure know about Pokémon, Red." He pulls out Bulbasaur's Poké ball, "Since you've been a good trainer, Bulbasaur is yours to keep." And then finally, Professor Oak gives Red Bulbasaur's Poké ball. "It seems to have a liking to you."

Red holds the Poké ball and asks, "Really? He's mine? Cool!" But then Red realizes and said, "But before I do anything, I am to going to make myself clear that I am not the Pokémon thief who broke into your lab. I came so you can teach me to be a better Pokémon trainer. So, you see…" And so Red explains his story to Professor Oak.

Professor Oak understood everything about Red's experience about wild Pokémon, including newer ones he never saw.

"I see." Said Professor Oak. "Red." He turns around and asks, "Do you know what it takes to a great Pokémon trainer in the first place?" Red is confused. "Do you need a bunch of good tricks or a team of powerful Pokémon? Is that what you think makes you a great Pokémon trainer?"

Red thinks about it. Good tricks, powerful Pokémon? These can't be the right answer for Red.

Professor Oak said, "If it's what you think, you are wrong. All you need is your heart." Red looks at Professor Oak surprised. "You and Bulbasaur had a connection during the battle. That feeling deep within you two is the key to make you a great Pokémon trainer." Professor Oak reaches in his coat and asks, "What's your name?"

"Red. Red Ketchum." Said Red.

"Here, Red." Said Professor Oak. He gives Red a small red machine that flips. "Take this Poké dex. It's an encyclopedia of Pokémon." Red looks at the Poké dex, and checks the inside of the machine. "Whenever you see a Pokémon, this Poké dex will record wild Pokémon's data. By the time you complete the Poké dex, you might already be a great Pokémon trainer."

Jack and Pikachu arrive to the gym in a quick speed. Jack shouts, "Hold on, Red!"

"Jack! Wait!" Mewtwo shouts.

Jack opens the door and shouts, "Red! I'm here!" Jack and Pikachu look around inside the gym, but found nothing but a burned wild Machoke on the ground, and an open hole on the wall. Jack and Pikachu are too late. Red and Professor Oak left. "He's not in the gym." Said Jack.

"Of course not. Red must not be in there already." Said Mewtwo.

"Pikachu." Said Pikachu, worried.

"Well, that's it." Said Jack, sad. "I guess we'll go back to our mission without Red."

Mewtwo explains, "I've been trying to tell you, Jack. You cannot mess with the past no matter how much you want. We must go."

Jack and Pikachu go back outside and Jack closes the door. They walk north to Viridian Forest and look for the culprit.

"I guess it was easy for Red and Professor Oak to leave early." Said Jack. "But it's too bad I don't get to spend time with my dad's younger self."

A voice asks, "Who's your dad?"

Jack replies, "Hey, I thought I told you my dad is…" But then Jack becomes surprised and looks around. He sees a boy with black spiky hair, red jacket, black shirt, blue pants, and white shoes. Jack is surprised to see him.

"Well?" Ask Red. "Who's your dad?"


	8. RGB, Chapter 3

Chapter 3: VS Weedle

Red and Jack see each other for the first time. Jack stares blankly at Red while Red is curious.

Jack thinks, _"Oh no! Dad!"_

Red thinks, _"Huh? He looks like me?"_

And Mewtwo asks Jack, _"Jack, are you okay? You seemed stunned."_

"_Mewtwo, it's Red. My dad."_ Jack thought.

"Okay then." Red asks, "Then can you tell me who you are?"

"_Okay, stay calm."_ Jack thought, nervous. _"He doesn't know you. Just say what you need to say." _And then Jack said, nervously, "Who, me? Sorry, I guess I was just wondering around and I didn't know I meet someone who looks just like me."

"Pikachu." Said Pikachu.

Red sees Jack's Pikachu and said, "Huh?" He cheers in excited, "Oh, cool! A Pikachu!"

"Oh!" Said Jack, relieved, "So you noticed." He agrees, "Yes, this is my Pikachu. Say, hi, buddy."

"Pikachu." Said Pikachu, raising his paw up.

Red said, "Please to meet you. Though it's weird seeing someone who looks like me. What's your name?"

Jack replies, "Me. I'm Jack. Jack D-…" But before Jack could finish, he realizes giving away his full name could alter the future. So, he plays, "Just, Jack. What's your name?"

Red introduces himself, "Me? I'm Red. Red Ketchum." They both shake hands. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasure to meet you too." Said Jack.

Mewtwo speaks, "Jack, what are you doing? I told you not to mess with the past."

Jack answers, "It's okay, he doesn't know us."

Red asks, confused, "Who are you talking to?"

Jack and Pikachu are surprised Red didn't hear Mewtwo. Maybe this could be a good thing for Jack and Mewtwo communicate each other without alerting Red.

Jack thinks, "Hey, he doesn't know. This will provide us undercover."

Mewtwo thinks, "I hope your right. Telling Red about me could be a disaster; however, showing him the sword named 'Mewtwo' could be compelling."

Jack said, "Sorry. Just talking to my sword is all." He shows Red the purple sword, "See. This is the Force Sword, but I call this one, Mewtwo."

Red is really confused. "…Strange name."

Jack puts the sword away. "Anyway, I could use some company since I'm traveling. Mind if I come with you? I wanna see how you will battle?"

Red asks, "With me? Sure!" He gives Jack thumbs up. "I'll show you my tricks on how to catch a Pokémon." He guides, "This way! Let's go to the Viridian Forest and get some Pokémon!"

Jack shouts, "Alright!" He and Pikachu follow Red to Viridian Forest.

Mewtwo asks, "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Jack replies, "Heh. No sweat!"

But then a voice calls, "Hey, wait!" Both Red, Jack, and Pikachu stop and turn around. They see a clerk coming out of a store. He has short black hair, wearing a clerk's uniform, and brown shoes. "You're from Pallet Town, right?"

"Well, yes." Red replies.

"Do you know Professor Oak? I need to give him this." Said the clerk. He gives Red some papers.

"Uh, thanks." Said Red. Red takes the papers, and hurries over to Professor Oak. Jack and Pikachu follow behind.

Professor Oak gets on his bicycle talking to himself. "Phew. I'm just glad to get you all home."

Red shouts, "Professor Oak!"

"Huh?" Ask Professor Oak. He sees Red coming, then Jack and Pikachu. "Oh. Hello, Red."

"Here, Professor." Said Red, giving Professor Oak the papers.

"Hmm?" Professor Oak checks the papers Red gave him. "What's this? Oh yes, I knew I forgot something. They seem to be notes I ordered from the clerk."

"Hey, I didn't remember seeing from the book." Said Jack, speaking to Mewtwo.

Mewtwo replies in Jack's thoughts, "That is because there are some events that were not shown in the Manga book."

"I should get to work on my research. Red, why don't you go me a favor?" Ask Professor Oak. "There are a lot of Pokémon out there in the world, I'm doing research on, you and my grandson." He gives Red five extra Poké balls. "Here."

Red takes the Poké balls and said, "Thank you."

Then Professor Oak offers five more Poké balls to Jack. "Here, some for you too."

"Oh, me?" Ask Jack. He waves his hands softly and said, "Thanks, but no thank you. I'm only helping Red."

"You sure?" Ask Professor Oak.

"Yes. I got enough." Jack said.

"Pikachu." Said Pikachu.

Professor Oak puts them away and said, "Okay, if you change your mind, you know where to find me." He gets on his bike and rides back to Pallet Town. "I'll see you boys back home then."

As Jack, Pikachu, and Red watch Professor Oak ride off back to Pallet Town, Red thinks about what Professor Oak said to him inside the gym leader.

"_Red." _Professor Oak spoke, _"If you want to fill the Poké dex, you can't stay in Pallet Town. You need to go explore away from Pallet Town. If you ask me, your first stop is the Viridian Forest. It is north straight from Viridian City. I guarantee you'll find brand new Pokémon you never saw before. Besides, that's where…" _But Professor Oak realizes. He turns around and chuckles, "Never mind."

Red, Jack, and Pikachu head off to the Viridian Forest. Red is glad to get more Poké balls from Professor Oak even though Red was not supposed to have enough. They look at tall trees around the forest. Red turns at Jack and was curious about his own Pokémon.

"Say, Jack, do you have any Pokémon?" Ask Red.

Jack asks, "You want to see them?" Red nods. "Okay." He pulls out five Poké balls, and throws them out. "Come on out, guys!"

As Jack throws five Poké balls into the air, only one opens up than the other four. Four Poké balls land on the ground. And the remaining Poké ball reveals a small frog like Pokémon with a bulb on its back and red eyes. "Bulba." It spoke. But then both Jack and the Pokémon are surprised. "Bulba?"

"What? Bulbasaur?" Ask Jack.

Red walks to Jack's Bulbasaur and said, "Ah, you have a Bulbasaur too? How?" He pets it.

Jack grabs his sword and asks, "Mewtwo, what happened to my Venusaur?"

"_Don't look at me. I didn't do this." _Mewtwo replies in Jack's thoughts. _"Maybe the timeline did."_

"_Mewtwo, my Venusaur reverted back into Bulbasaur. But that's not all." _Jack explains to Mewtwo. _"Where are Pidgeot, Primeape, Growlithe, and Golduck?"_

"_I do not know." _Mewtwo replies. _"Maybe you need to go recapture your missing Pokémon."_

"_Gee, thanks." _Said Jack, annoyed. He looks at Red, "Hey, Red." Red looks at Jack. "I need to go recapture the Pokémon I'm missing. Is it okay you go on without me? I'll try and catch up."

Red said, "Sure."

Jack returns his Bulbasaur back into its Poké ball, and then gathers his empty Poké balls. "Great. I'll see you later." Jack and Pikachu hurry back to Viridian City and find his missing Pokémon.

As for Red, he turns back at the forest. Then he pulls out two Poké balls from his belt and looks at his Pokémon. "I wonder what kinds of Pokémon we'll on our journey?" Red's Pokémon look at him. "With you two, I'm sure we'll catch many Pokémon." He pushes both buttons, and lets out his Pokémon, Poliwhirl and Bulbasaur, out. "Alright! Let's go!"

"Poliwhirl!" Said Poliwhirl, raising his fist in the air.

"Bulba!" Said Bulbasaur. Red and his Pokémon walk into the forest.

But somewhere inside the forest are a few trainers who are waiting for other Pokémon battles. Across the forest is another trainer with spiky brown hair, purple shirt, blue pants, and a necklace. This trainer is busy getting his orange little lizard with a flame on its tail to evolve.

"Now!" The trainer calls. "Charmander, ember!"

"CHAR!" The little orange lizard blows small fire out of its mouth, and aims at the struggling bushes. It sounds like something got it.

"I got you now." Said the trainer.

Something pops out of the bushes. It looked like a big purple moth. "Venomoth." It spoke.

"Ugh." Said the trainer, discouraged, "Just a Venomoth." He checks his red Poké dex and said, "I already got one of those." The trainer puts it away and continues his search for a rare Pokémon. _"Where are you hiding?" _He and the orange small lizard continue their search.

Red finally enters inside the forest looking for different kinds of Pokémon. His first search through the forest is a small green bug like Pokémon. Red pulls out his Poké dex and checks for anything green. But the only green Pokémon is his Bulbasaur.

"Let's see. First I need to find some good Pokémon, and then head my way to Pewter City." Red suggests.

"Bulba." Said Bulbasaur.

"Poli." Said Poli.

Red looks and said, "Let's go." Red takes his Bulbasaur and Poliwhirl through the forest. "I hope Jack comes back soon. It's strange how he looks like me."

Something in the shadows lurks through the forest, and it watches Red walk through the forest with his Pokémon.

Through the path, Red and his Pokémon come into a small open area. They see a small boy with a straw hat, overalls, and a net looking for Pokémon.

"Come on, where are you?" Ask the small boy.

Red sees the boy and said, "Hey, aren't you?"

The small boy caught Red's attention, and smiles in relief. "Oh. Red. What are you doing here in Viridian Forest?"

"Looking for Pokémon." Red answers. "You too, bug boy?"

"Yep." Said Bug boy. "But the only ones I can find are Caterpie and Weedle. You wouldn't happen to see them, did you? I saw a Caterpie and it run off."

Red thinks this is a good opportunity to get a Caterpie somewhere in Viridian, but if what bug boy says is true about no sight of Pokémon anywhere, then how will Red complete his Poké Dex?

"I'll go look for one." Said Red.

But then bug boy sees Red's Bulbasaur and said, "Are you sure?"

"Bulba?" Ask Bulbasaur, confused.

"What is it?" Ask Red, confused.

"You got a Bulbasaur, right? But doesn't a grass type have a disadvantage against bug types?" Ask bug boy.

Red and Bulbasaur look at each other confused, and then at bug boy. Red said, "It's okay. Bulbasaur is strong enough to take on a bug type." Red takes his Pokémon through the tall grass. Meanwhile up above them is a figure with his yellow electric mouse.

"Good, Red is fine." Said the figure.

"_Are you sure this is a good idea, Jack?" _Ask another.

Jack answers, "I'm sure, Mewtwo. Dad is just looking for Pokémon for the first time, so why bother to help? We're trying to look for a culprit, not Pokémon."

"_Correct." _Mewtwo agrees. _"But I have a strange feeling something is not right here."_

Jack and his Pokémon decided to head off looking for the culprit; however, Jack remembers what Mewtwo said might be true. Sometimes Red could be an easy target for any enemy, and sometimes it is just nothing. Jack thinks of Mewtwo's thought and decided to come back to Red for good.

"_So, you know too?" _Mewtwo asks.

"Call it a hunch." Said Jack. Jack and Pikachu finally reached to Red. "Hey, Red." But it was too late. Red was nowhere in sight. "Oh boy." He shouts, "Red! Where are you?"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu shouts.

A voice returns the shout, "Jack? Pikachu?"

Jack was thrilled, "Red! Hey! I'm coming to you! Hang tight!"

"Okay, I'm just teaching bug boy how to catch a bug Pokémon." Said Red. Jack and Pikachu then rush to Red. "I think I need some help!"

"Hang on! I'm coming!" Jack calls, hurrying to Red. "Gee. You think I can get lost here." They finally arrive to a big tree with a lot of roots. "Whoa!"

"Hey, Jack! I just saw a Weedle climb up this tree, but I can't get up there!" Red calls.

"_Dad's kidding, right? Up there?" _Jack thought. _"Surely he has a Bulbasaur, right?"_

"_Perhaps if you can assist Red, we surely can move along." _Mewtwo suggested.

Jack agrees with Mewtwo's suggestion and calls, "Hey, Red! Do you have Bulbasaur?"

Red pulls out a Poké ball and asks, "Yeah. I have Saur, why?"

"Have Saur use Vine Whip, and make your way up there." Said Jack. "And then go after Weedle."

Red looks up at the big tree unsure about the idea, but he wants to get Weedle. He calls, "Saur! I choose you!" Red throws the Poké ball out, and out comes the frog like Pokémon with a bulb on its back.

"Bulba." Said Saur.

Red picks up Saur and said, "Okay, Saur, Vine Whip on that big branch."

"Bulba." Said Saur. Saur releases a long green vine from underneath its bulb. It grabs hold of the branch, and hoists both Saur and Red to the big branch. "Bulba!"

"Whoa." Said Red, staying balance. "What a tree."

Bug boy calls, surprised, "Whoa! Red! Do you see Weedle?"

Red tries to look for Weedle but can only see the big branches and green leaves everywhere. "How did a Weedle get away that easy?"

Jack and Pikachu look left and right from the big tree, and still see nothing in sight. Jack asks, "Pikachu, do you want to help Da-I mean, Red?"

"Pikachu." Said Pikachu, unsure.

"_Pikachu is right, Jack. He is unsure if we can help Red out." _Mewtwo spoke in Jack's head.

"Then I'm coming up there!" Said Jack. He pulls out his Poké ball and calls, "Bulbasaur! I summon you!" He throws it to the ground and brings out his Bulbasaur.

"Bulba!" Said Jack's Bulbasaur.

Jack picks up Bulbasaur and said, "Okay, Vine Whip." Bulbasaur releases its vine whip too from underneath its bulb, and then snatches on a big branch. Bulbasaur hoists Jack and Pikachu up and next to Red.

"Hi, Jack." Said Red. "You came to help?"

"Yep." Said Jack. "I think it would be easy to split up and find out where that Weedle went." He thinks, "Now, if I were the Weedle, where would I hide?"

Red looks carefully for the Weedle, and sees one across them. "Found you!" The small brown worm with a spike horn becomes alert, and tries to run off. "I got him, Jack!" Red calls, pulling out his second Poké ball.

"Where?" Jack calls, surprised. He sees Red chasing Weedle with his big blue Pokémon with white gloves and his Bulbasaur. "Oh! Wait! Isn't that a…"

"_This will never work." _Mewtwo thought, _"Weedle can blend in to the trees. Try and cut it off."_

Jack agrees with Mewtwo and jumps off the huge tree. He calls, "Red! I'm going to try and cut it off! Try not to lose that Weedle!"

Red calls, "Poli! Water Gun!"

His big blue Poliwag with a spiral on its belly blasts out water from its center spiral. It tries to hit Weedle, but Weedle vanished through the green bushes. Red and his Pokémon continue giving chase and then come into a river below. They look and see Weedle crossing on the branch to the other side.

"Wow. Smart bug." Said Red. He pulls out a Poké ball and returns his Poliwag Pokémon back into its Poké ball by a pile of smoke. "Okay, we need to get across. Saur." Saur releases a vine all the way across to the next big tree. Red gets on the vine and walks across.

Next, he returns Saur back into its Poké ball by a smoke of pile. The Poké ball comes back to Red.

"Now for Weedle." Said Red. He looks again, "Where did it go?" Red looks above, then below. He sees Weedle passing through. "Gotcha!" Red jumps down from the tree and chases it. "I got you now, Weedle!" Just then, Red surrounds the Weedle to a small open area. "Okay, Weedle. We can do this the easy way or the hard way?"

It squeals real loud. Red covers his ears and shut his eyes. When Weedle stops squealing, another one showed up. And then three more Weedles come out of the bushes surrounding Red.

"Whoa. That's a lot of Weedles." Said Red. He pulls out his Poké ball from his belt. "Bring it on." Red throws the Poké ball and shouts, "Poli! I choose you!"

The Poké ball opens up in smoke, and releases a big blue Poliwag Pokémon, Poliwhirl. "Poliwhirl!" It spoke.

"Poli! Water Gun!" Red calls. Poliwhirl blows out water from its swirl belly, and then soak only a few Weedle from the tree. "Whoa." Said Red, surprised, "So many."

A voice shouts, "Hold on, dad! I'm coming!"

Red looks up and thinks confused, _"Dad?"_

A figure then lands on the ground and pulls out his sword. "Never fear!" Jack shouts, "Jack is here!" _"That was close."_

"_You nearly have blown your cover, Jack." _Mewtwo thought.

Jack said, "Sorry." He looks at Red and asks, "Need a hand?"

"Yeah." Said Red, grateful.

"_Jack, be careful. Weedle is a poisonous Pokémon. One sting will make your Pokémon poison." _Mewtwo warns.

Jack agrees and said, "Red, I thinking having Poliwhirl is a bad idea. Your Bulbasaur might help."

Red agrees and switches his Poli with Bulbasaur. "Poli, return." He tosses the Poké ball to Poliwhirl, and Poliwhirl disappears into a cloud of smoke. The ball flies back to Red's hand. Next, he throws then next Poké ball and calls, "Saur! I choose you!"

The Poké ball opens and brings Bulbasaur out of the smoke. "Bulba." It spoke.

Jack pulls out a card and said, "Don't leave me out of this. Bulbasaur! I summon you!" He places the card in the sword's card slow, and out comes Jack's Bulbasaur.

"Bulba!" It said too.

Swarms of Weedle jump off from the tree and dive towards Jack and Red's Bulbasaurs. Jack shouts, "Incoming!" They jump from the side and let the Weedles land on the ground. "We'll just the simple Tackle, and work our way taking out the Weedles."

Red agrees and shouts, "Saur! Tackle!" Red's Bulbasaur charges in on the first Weedle, and tackles the first Weedle down.

Jack readies his sword. "Bulbasaur! Use Tackle too!" Jack's Bulbasaur charges at the Weedle and tackles the first. Therefore, while Jack is swinging his sword around, Bulbasaur was able to hit three Weedles out of the way. Red is impressed that Jack's Bulbasaur did a 3-combo hit.

Swarms of Weedle are not happy for Red and Jack's Bulbasaurs. They fan out surrounding Jack, Red, Pikachu, and both Red and Jack's Bulbasaurs.

"Oh boy!" Said Jack, surprised.

"Pika!" Said Pikachu, surprised.

"This can't be good." Said Red. "Ten Weedles on each side."

Jack has an idea and calls, "Don't panic, Red! Just do what I do, and you'll be fine!"

"What?" Ask Red, surprised. Even Red's Bulbasaur is confused. "But you have a sword. How would that work?"

Jack replies, "You don't have to use a sword. Just mimic what I do when I have my Bulbasaur attack. They don't call me a Copy Cat trainer for nothing." He winks at Red, and then calls, "Bulbasaur! Tackle!"

Red agrees and calls, "Okay, Saur! Tackle!" Jack and Red's Bulbasaurs tackle down three Weedles. "Like that?"

Jack calls, "Great! Next, Dodge and Block!"

"I get dodging the attack, but why blocking?" Ask Red.

Jack calls, "Watch!" He calls, "Block the attack!" He holds his sword up in front and places his left hand on the blade like blocking an arrow. Jack's Bulbasaur stands guard. The fourth Weedle charges and spikes Jack's Bulbasaur; however, his Bulbasaur pushed the fourth Weedle back.

Red understands and calls, "Awesome! I'll give it a try. Saur!" Red's Saur blocks then next Weedle, and then Saur tackles the Weedle out. "Nice!"

Mewtwo comments while Jack and Red continue commanding their Bulbasaurs even though Jack is still swinging the sword around. _"Jack, I hope you realize you went through the tutorial from Pallet Forest, but teaching your dad how to defend himself is breaking the time code."_

"_Calm down." _Jack thought. _"He's only here to get one Weedle, so let him have his fun."_

"_I am serious, Jack. Maybe you need to let him figure out how to defend himself even if it means blocking an attack." _Mewtwo states.

"_We'll be okay, Mewtwo." _Jack then calls, "One more!" He swings his sword one more time, and Jack's Bulbasaur tackles one last Weedle out of the open space.

Red commands Saur one more time, and then the last Weedle is up in the air. Next, he pulls out a spare Poké ball, and throws it towards Weedle. "Got you!" The Poké ball hits Weedle, and then Weedle disappears into the smoke and into the Poké ball. The Poké ball comes down to the grass. Red picks it up and cheers, "Yeah! I got Weedle!"

After Red got Weedle, he returns his Saur back into its Poké ball just as Jack returns his Bulbasaur back into its Poké ball too. Red hurries off to go meet bug boy, and give bug boy a new Pokémon. Red then gives Weedle to bug boy. Bug boy is happy to get a brand new Pokémon for his Bug Pokémon collection.

"Thanks, Red." Said bug boy, "Now I can train it to be a Beedrill."

"Now remember to take good care of Weedle, okay?" Ask Red.

"Okay." Said bug boy.

Red bends down to the Weedle and said, "And you be good." Weedle gives an evil glare at Red, and Red backs away timid. "Okay, we're good."

Jack said, "Okay, that is enough adventuring. Let's go straight to the next town."

Red agrees. "Right." Jack, Red, and Pikachu move along. "Say, where did you learn that 3-combo attack?"

Jack asks, "My Bulbasaur? I learned that myself." He thinks, _"But since my dad knows the 3-combo hit, then he must have gotten that move from…'me'."_


	9. RGB, Chapter 4

Chapter 4: VS…So-called Kangaskhan

After getting bug boy a Weedle, Jack, Red, and Pikachu head over to go to the next town. But, it seems Red doesn't want to leave since he wants to catch rare Pokémon in the Viridian Forest. Jack relaxes on the toughest branch keeping an eye on his father; Red, even though Red looks young than Jack's father.

Red looks around trying to catch the next Pokémon. "Darn Caterpie!" He calls searching, "Where are you?"

Jack however thinks about wanting to spend more time with his father's younger self, but he can't since Jack is already on a mission to watch the past. _"It's weird how the Manga had so many extras. I have never seen stuff like this."_

"_Maybe it's because Jack, while the Manga book is covering short important events," _Mewtwo explains in Jack's thoughts, _"we are experiencing what it is like inside the book looking at minor events."_

"Pikachu." Said Pikachu.

Jack thinks about it and pulls out a Manga book out of his bag. "Hmm."

"_Did you pick that up along the way?" _Ask Mewtwo.

"Nah." Jack replies. "It just followed me." He checks the Manga book feeling drowsy. "It's weird. There was no Weedle event in this book, just only a Kangaskhan."

Mewtwo comments, _"Jack, you shouldn't spoil."_

"Lots of people know about this event." Said Jack. "Dad's Poli wonders, next gets smoked by Green's Charmander, then Kangaskhan appears while Green tries to catch, and finally Red stops Green and saves the baby Kangaskhan. Next chapter."

"Pikachu." Pikachu agrees. "Pika, Pi."

"You said it, buddy." Said Jack. He puts the book away.

Red calls Jack, "Hey, Jack! Aren't you going to help?"

Jack turns his head to the right and looks at his dad's younger self. He replies, "I don't know." Jack looks up and said, "I'm watching things carefully."

"Huh?" Ask Red, confused.

"You know? I'm making sure we don't run into trouble like those Weedles back there." Jack explains. "I'm sure there isn't a Caterpie colony that isn't going to be a problem."

"Come on, Jack." Said Red. "Surely you can at least give me a hand looking for that Caterpie."

Jack thinks, _"I guess I can bend a small rule. No harm helping my dad out." _Jack jumps down from the tree branch with Pikachu on his shoulder. "Where do you want to me to look?"

Red smiles and points behind, "I guess right there."

Jack says, "Piece o' cake." He and Pikachu hurry to the bushes behind and think about cake. _"I hope the anniversary cake tastes so good."_

"_Focus, Jack." _Mewtwo stated.

Jack and Pikachu have no choice but to help their dad try and look for the Caterpie. They look through the bushes too trying to call out the worm Pokémon. "Oh, Caterpie. Where are you?"

"Pikachu?" Ask Pikachu.

As the big blue tadpole Pokémon searches around brushing the bushes, it heard shaking from the bushes. "Poli?" And then Poliwhirl runs off. "Poliwhirl!" Poli shouts going through the bushes.

"Go get it, Poli!" Red calls.

Poli disappeared through the bushes. For a few seconds later, Poli shouts, "Poli!"

"Found you!" Red shouts, going in. "Wait up, Poli!"

"Wait! Red!" Jack calls, rushing in with Pikachu.

Red finally caught up to his Poliwhirl, but then found his big blue tadpole Pokémon on the ground sizzled. Red shrieks, "Ah! Poli!" He hurries to his Pokémon and knees down.

"Poli." Said Poli, in pain.

"Are you okay?" Ask Red.

"Oh, just a Poliwhirl." Said a trainer. Red looks up and sees the trainer. The trainer has brown spiky hair, blue shirt, long pants, and a pendant around his neck. "Typical. And to think I thought it was a wild one. Try not to take it personally."

Red shouts, "You did this to Poli! You'll pay!" Red gets up and charges at the trainer.

Jack and Pikachu finally showed up, but they were too late. "Oh no. It's him." Said Jack, surprised.

"_Who is that trainer, Jack?" _Ask Mewtwo, speaking in Jack's thoughts.

"_That's Green Oak. My dad's old rival." _Jack replies in his thoughts.

As before Red is about to punch Green, Green grabs the hand and said, "Nonsense." Red is confused "We're both here searching for Pokémon, so we're bound to meet eventually.

Red looks closely and then stops. He asks, "Eventually?" He remembers that same trainer from Pallet Forest. "Hey, wait. You're…" It was the same trainer fighting against the phantom Pokémon. "You're that boy from the forest?" Red breaks free from the trainer and demands. "Why do you keep holding back from that wild Pokémon? You would have captured it!"

"You didn't hear from the first we met?" Said Green. "I said 'know your limitations'."

Jack looks at Red and said, "Oh, now I know where I got my naïve side from."

"_Yes. Strange trainer isn't he?" _Mewtwo asks.

Suddenly, something huge stomps through the forest. It caught both Red and the Green's attention. Red asks, "Wh-what was that?"

"It's finally here." Said Green, aware.

"What? What's here?" Ask Jack, confused.

"Pika, Pika?" Ask Pikachu, confused.

Something hidden comes out tress. It sees the boys and their Pokémon and then roars. The boys see the large Pokémon. It is has horns on the side, a pouch, and almost like a dinosaur.

"WAAAAGH!" Red shouts, surprised. "What is that?"

"I knew you were hiding, Kangaskhan." Said Green. "No use hiding this time." He calls, "Charmander! Go!"

"Char!" His little orange lizard charges at the big beast.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Ask Red, worried.

Green pulls out his Poké dex and said, "Once I win, I'll capture it and put it in my data."

Red then sees Green's Poké dex and said, "Hey! That's a Poké Dex!" Green started laughing. Red asks annoyed, "What's so funny?"

"You got a Poké Dex?" Ask Green. "My grandpa told me he'd given a Poké Dex to someone else. And that someone is you?" He continues laughing.

"Grandpa?" Ask Red and Jack.

"You mean?" Ask Red, "Professor Oak."

Mewtwon wonders who the trainer was, but becomes curious of who the professor was. He asks to Jack, _"Professor Oak? Didn't we see that old man in his office?"_

"_I believe so. That old man is Professor Oak, the Pokémon Researcher." _Jack replies.

"_Where did you learn this from?" _Ask Mewtwo.

"_I learned that from school."_

"_What's a school?"_

"_Mewtwo!"_

"Why would give a Pokédex to the likes you? You're just an amateur." Said Green. Red grins his teeth at Green. "Well, never mind. I'll just show you how it's done." He points at his Charmander and calls, "Charmander! Final blow! Flamethrower!"

Charmander blows out a big fire at the big Pokémon Kangaskhan. It roars in agony but is covering the pouch.

"That should do it." Said Green. He pulls out a Poké ball and throws it. "You're mine!" He throws the ball at Kangaskhan, but it swats it away. "Okay then, one more!" Green throws another Poké ball, but Kangaskhan blocks the ball again. "The fire attacks weren't enough? Oh well. I'll just keep attacking until you're mine." Green calls, "Charmander! Keep going."

Charmander continues attacks Kangaskhan. But Red is unsure of why it was blocking the attacks. Even Jack and Pikachu were watching the even from afar. _"There's something wrong." _Red thought.

Jack becomes surprised and asks, _"Whoa! Mewtwo. Did you hear?"_

"_Yes. I heard it too. That sounds like Red's voice." _Mewtwo thought. _"He knows something."_

"_Wait. Are we reading people's mind?" _Jack asks.

"_I believe me. This is Telepathy. You've never heard of it?"_

"_Mewtwo, cut it out. It's creepy."_

Red continues in his thoughts, _"It's strong enough to repel Poké balls, but it isn't attacking. What's it doing?" _Red examines the Kangaskhan and sees its pouch. He shouts, "Of course! That's it!" Red calls Green, "Quick! Stop the attack!"

Green turns aside and shouts, "This Pokémon's mine. Don't even think of stealing it!"

"You don't understand!" Red shouts trying to stop Green. But Green continues calling Charmander to attack.

"Keep attacking, Charmander!" Green shouts.

"But!" Red shouts. Red has no choice. He has to stop Green's Charmander and save the Kangaskhan. He heals his Poli from the ground and it got back up. "Poli, I need your help."

"Poli!" Said Poli, ready.

Red points at the Charmander and shouts, "Water Gun, Poli!"

"Poliwhirl!" Poli inhales its breath, and then blows out a gush of water at the orange lizard.

Green is surprised to see water from Red's Poli and shouts, "Hey! What do you think?"

"CHAAAR!" Charmander screams in agony. It was sent away from the Kangaskhan.

"Charmander!" Green shouts, surprised. He turns at Red and shouts, "Why you!" Then he sees Red running to the Kangaskhan. "Where do you think you're going, you little?"

Red hurries over to the Kangaskhan because he's worried about its pouch. "Stop! Your baby! Is it hurt?" Ask Red.

"What's he doing?" Ask the Green confused.

Jack then answers, "Well, he's actually worried that you might attack a small Pokémon in her pouch." He thinks, _"Good thing I didn't exploit his name. That would that blown my cover."_

Red then opens up the pouch and found a small blue Pokémon with horns just like its mother. "Oh no. Just as a thought. That poisoned Pokémon poisoned you, didn't it?"

Jack remembers, "Weedles."

"_I'm starting to think the Weedles might be our cause." _Mewtwo thinks.

"_I don't think so." _Jack replies, _"The manga does not show a Weedle attacking a small Pokémon, but Red knows that a Weedle did attack the baby."_

"I don't believe this." Said Green, unsure."

Red heals the baby Pokémon with an antidote. "There. All better. No wonder you were protecting your tummy. If the fire had hit it, you're baby could have been really hurt."

The mother Pokémon is happy its baby is healthy again. It nudges its youngling and then walks out of the forest. Red and his Poli wave goodbye to the Pokémon while the trainer and his small orange lizard.

"Good bye. Don't be a stranger." Said Red.

"Hmph." Said Green, upset. "Thanks a lot. If you hadn't butted in, I could have captured it."

"Come on. You know it's not really about winning." Said Red, explaining. "If you're opponent's at a disadvantage. That wouldn't have been a fair fight."

Green turns away and said, "Whatever." He walks off. But Red is curious about his name.

"Hey, wait!" Said Red, wondering.

"Keep your words to yourself." Said Green.

Red asks, "What's your name? Mine's Red."

Green replies, "Well, if you must know," he turns at Red and answers, "The name is Green Oak. Remember that."

"I'm sure we will." Said Jack, crossing his arms.

Green takes his small back, and his Charmander. He walks away and said, "Smell ya later."

"See ya." Said Red.

"_It's interesting. Your father seems to have good connection with Pokémon." _Mewtwo comments.

Jack says in his thoughts, _"Yep. And this is why I've decided to join the Pokémon Association not to collect them all but to be a great trainer and defend those who are in danger."_

"Well, let's get going." Said Red. "I still need to get that Caterpie and get out of the forest."

Jack is surprised. "You're still thinking about that bug Pokémon? Okay, let's go get it." As Jack and Red continue on pursuing the bug Pokémon, Green goes back into the forest and saw something. This time, he found something.

"Found you!" Green shouted.

Red turns and heard Green's voice again. He asks, "Doesn't that guy ever quit?" He shouts, "Hey! At least leave Kangaskhan alone!"

Until then, Green screams, "GAAAAGH!" Red, Jack, and Pikachu are surprised. "What are you?"

"Uh oh. Not good." Said Red. He rushes to help Green through the darkness of the forest.

Jack calls, "Wait! Dad! I mean, Red!"

"_Wait a minute, Jack." _Mewtwo spoke in Jack's head. _"I can sense it."_

Jack and Pikachu look at the sword and Jack asks, "Huh?"

"_Yes. I knew it. There's a dark entity in the area where Green in. Jack, it's time to act and take out the dark entity." _Mewtwo spoke. But Jack is too afraid to see what the dark entity looks like or what kind of dark entity it is. _"Jack, don't be afraid. I'm here to help you out."_

"Sorry. I…" Said Jack, afraid.

"_Do you want to save everyone in the timeline? Go!"_ Mewtwo directs. Jack and Pikachu hurry off to go help Red and Green.

Jack and Pikachu finally arrive but see Red and Green almost pin down by a powerful monster. It looks like just Kangaskhan but with yellow eyes, a darker shadowy body, and sharp claws.

"What in Zucion is that?" Ask Jack, surprised. "It looks like an evil version of Kangaskhan!"

Mewtwo warns Jack, _"It is, Jack. It's an evil version of Kangaskhan. Except this manga book is covering the event where instead it will defeat Red and Green just because Red wasn't able to check the baby from the pouch in time. Instead, it becomes a wild monster thinking your dad and Green are the enemy."_

"I understand." Jack agrees. "No wonder this Kangaskhan thinks we're the enemy." The evil version starts attacking at Red's Poli and Green's Charmander. Jack shouts, "Guys! Get out of there!"

Red agrees and calls, "Poli! Come back!" He and his Poliwhirl come back and stay next to Jack.

"No way." Said Green. "Charmander. Stay put!"

"What are you doing?" Ask Red.

"Green! Don't attack it!" Jack shouts.

"Like I'm ganna listen to another loser." Said Green. He shouts, "Flamethrower!" Green's small orange lizard blows fire from its mouth. The dark Kangaskhan somehow blocks the flames and then hammers Charmander out of the way.

Green shouts, surprised, "Charmander!" Charmander was sent towards a tree, but it doesn't want to give up. "That's it, Charmander. Keep fighting."

Jack grabs Green and throws him aside, "No! Charmander, stay down!"

"Hey!" Green shouts.

Jack then tosses Red a potion. "Red. Here!" Red catches a potion. "I bought it just in case we're in danger. Hold that beast down while I heal Charmander."

"You sure?" Ask Red, confused.

"I'm sure." Jack answers.

Red sprays a potion on his Poliwhirl, and Poliwhirl is feeling better. "There we go." He looks at the beast and feels timid, "Okay, now what? Stall him?"

Green gets up from the ground and demands, "What are you doing?"

"What kind of trainer that keeps pushing Pokémon to their limit?" Jack asks. "Don't you know Charmander can't go on like this?"

"I was doing fine." Said Green, pulling out a potion too. "See? I wasn't going to let Charmander down."

"Then why did you ask Charmander to keep going?" Ask Jack.

As Red and his Poli try to hold off the Kangaskhan, it attacks relentless. Red had no idea that the dark Kangaskhan had attacks it doesn't even know, especially the attacks that are too advance. This time Red will try and slow it down.

"Okay. Poli! Ice Beam!" Red calls.

"Poliwhirl!" Poliwhirl inhales its breath, and then blows from its mouth an ice beam attack. The dark Kanghaskan blocks the attack too, but instead the ice freezes it feet. It can't escape this. The dark Kangaskhan struggles trying to get out. "Jack! I got him!"

Jack hears his dad and calls, "Great!" Jack pulls out his sword and said, "Just heal your Charmander. I do not want to see a bad trainer who tortures a Pokémon just like that."

Green is surprised to see a sword. He looks at Charmander and said, "Okay. I will heal Charmander. But know this, Jack, that you do not tell me or my Pokémon what to do." Green hurries over to Charmander, and gives Charmander a potion.

"_Okay, Jack. Kangaskhan is using moves that we do not recognize." _Mewtwo explains while Jack and Pikachu are rushing towards to the dark Kangaskhan. _"It knows Dizzy Punch and Mega Punch, but somehow knows Slash."_

Jack keeps an eye on the match between Red's Pokémon, Poli, and the darkness covered Pokémon, Kangaskhan. The tadpole is trying to it, but couldn't get a mark. But then after a third attempt avoiding the attack and one last water gun, one water drop hit the shadow's yellow eye. Jack has found a solution.

"_Hey! Did you see that?" _Ask Jack, talking to Mewtwo.

"_No. I didn't." _Mewtwo said.

"_You can't aim for its body, but try and get its eyes." _Jack thought. He shouts, "Red! Aim for the eyes! It's its weak spot!"

Red asks hearing Jack, "Weak spot?" And then he looks at the dark Kangaskhan's yellow eyes. "Okay. I'll try." He calls. "Poli! Use Water Gun on the eyes!"

"Hey! He's my opponent." Green shouts coming in. "Charmader! Use Flamethrower."

Both the tadpole and the orange lizard fire out a burst of water and flaming embers. Two elements swirl together and then hit the darkness' eyes. It becomes blind trying to cover its eyes.

"Yes." Said Red.

"Okay. My turn." Said Jack, pulling out a card. He places the card on to the sword's card slot and shouts, "Bulbasaur! I summon you!"

A small green frog Pokémon with a bulb on its back appears out of its Poké ball. It spoke, "Bulba!"

Jack said, "Bulbasaur. Time for a big whammy!"

"_Jack, we're not going in, are we? Your Pokémon are not trained." _Mewtwo spoke.

"Oh yes I am!" Jack shouts. He and his Bulbasaur charge in. "HIYA! I'm ganna crush you!" He and his bulb Pokémon jump high and start attacking. Jack is swinging his sword just as his Bulbasaur tackles the head. "Ha!" One last tackle from Bulbasaur, and the shadow monster dissolves. "Yes!" Jack cheers. "We did it!"

"Phew." Said Red. "We won." He looks at Poli and said, "Way to go, Poli."

"Poliwhirl." Said Poli, happy.

"Hmph." Said Green. "I'm surprised it's a fake, but that was just too easy." He takes Charmander and walk off, "Charmander, let's leave."

"Char." Said Charmander. Both Green and Charmander leave.

But before they are close to leaving the forest, Red decided to give Green one big shout. "Hey, Green! Just remember!" Red shouts, "I'm not going to lose to you! You hear me, Green? I'm ganna win"

Green is annoyed. He continues walking away. As for Red, he and his Poli walk of leaving the forest with Jack and his Pokémon. Meanwhile in the bushes, an old man was watching the boys battling against the shadow Kangashkan.

The old man chuckles said, "My grandson and my new discovery. The path to becoming the greatest Pokémon trainer suddenly steepens. Good luck, both of you."

"You know, Red. You worry me sometimes." Said Jack.

"Really?" Ask Red. "Nah." He raises his fist in the air, "Next stop! Pewter City!"

Jack looks at his sword and thinks, _"Hey, Mewtwo. While Red is facing against the gym leader, how about we do some training?"_

"_That's fine. I am proud of you and your Pokémon for defeating that dark entity." _Mewtwo replies. _"And you got Red and Green to work together to fight against that thing. Just remember, there is more danger to watch out for."_


End file.
